


Pałac Umysłu

by Imprompttu



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, NaNoWriMo, X-men!AU
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imprompttu/pseuds/Imprompttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutanci wraz z ludźmi mogliby żyć pokojowo. Profesor Jean Valjean wiedział o tym dobrze. Mimo, że w przeszłości był trzymany wbrew swojej woli w plastikowej celi, gdzie przeprowadzano na nim eksperymenty, nie chował urazy do stróżów prawa.</p><p>Kiedy się uwolnił, założył zaś szkołę dla wybitnie uzdolnionej młodzieży. Nikt nie wiedział, co za swoimi murami skrywała pozornie całkowicie normalna placówka edukacji. Jednak pewien uparty inspektor nie miał zamiaru przestać szukać uciekiniera, który zapadł się pod ziemię.</p><p>Grantaire wcale nie chciał znaleźć się pośrodku tego konfliktu. Ale najwidoczniej los mu nie sprzyjał, skoro osoba bardzo bliska jego sercu była niesamowicie zainteresowana narażaniem swojego życia dla sprawiedliwości. Przyjaciele zwykle pomagali. Albo i nie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Jean Valjean przez pierwszą część swojego życia nie miał większych problemów. Owszem, młodość przeczekał pod znakiem zapytania całkiem prawdopodobnej choroby psychicznej, jednak w gruncie rzeczy znajdywał we własnej egzystencji wiele radości. Usiłował zrozumieć niesamowite umiejętności, jakimi władał. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy może nie były to głupie przywidzenia, ale mimo wszystko, starał się pomagać każdej osobie, jaka wykazywała się choćby najmniejszą innością, aby być może kiedyś znaleźć pokrewną duszę.

Z biegiem czasu znalazł.

Był dopiero na studiach, jednak już w tamtym momencie odkrył niezwykłą chęć do pomagania niezrozumianym, źle potraktowanym nieszczęśnikom, czy też pracowania na cele, które były przez większość ludzkości lekceważone. Jego marzeniem było zdobycie doktoratu i wykorzystanie go w celu szerzenia większego dobra.

W gruncie rzeczy wszystkim, czego chciał, było wskazywanie ludziom drogi w kierunku do lepszej przyszłości, gdzie osobniki jego pokroju, posiadacze nadnaturalnych umiejętności, mogłyby ujawnić światu, kim naprawdę są.

O ile Valjean nie był sam.

O ile.

Jednak wiedział – och jak piękna była to wizja! Wiedział, że dzięki optymistycznemu nastawieniu z obu stron i humanitarnemu podejściu razem społeczeństwo mogłoby dojść do niesamowitych skutków. Posiadacze mutacji mogliby rozwiązywać konflikty, nie dopuszczać do wojen, budować wielkie fortece i sprawić, że rzeczywistość stałaby się przyjaźniejsza dla jej najmłodszych przedstawicieli, którzy nie staliby się tak zepsuci, jak niektórzy z marionetek obecnego prawa.

Wtedy Jean poznał Fantine.

Fantine Fauchelevent była najwspanialszą istotą, w jakiej towarzystwie Valjean miał okazję do tamtej pory przebywać. Brunetka była subtelna i delikatna, niczym zjawa pośród śmiertelnych ludzi. Nikt nigdy nie wiedział, kiedy kobieta przysłuchiwała się rozmowie bacznie. Równie dobrze mogła ona w końcu znajdować się na skraju własnej świadomości, bijąc się z myślami, jednak nigdy nie traciła własnego wdzięku.

Jean uczęszczał z nią na zajęcia z genetyki i odkrył, że z każdym kolejnym wykładem miał coraz większe problemy ze skupieniem się na naturze lekcji. Zamiast kodu genetycznego, mężczyzna analizował niesamowicie długie rzęsy kobiety i hipnotyzujące spojrzenie jej ciemnych oczu.

Pewnego dnia postanowił się do niej odezwać.

Jedno było pewne, zadanie wcale nie okazało się dla niego proste.

Kobieta zarzuciła na siebie brązowy płaszczyk i sięgnęła po książki, które znajdowały się na prowizorycznym blacie przy jej miejscu. Jean z zapartym tchem obserwował każdy jej ruch, kiedy Fantine odwróciła się i zmierzyła go zaskoczonym wzrokiem.

– Tak? – zapytała z uśmiechem.

Valjean uśmiechnął się, słysząc głos, który kojarzył mu się z dotykiem jedwabnego materiału. Otworzył usta, aby odpowiedzieć, jednak zaniemówił, co było dla niego zjawiskiem bardzo rzadkim. Podrapał się po karku ze zmieszaniem i zamknął usta, aby po chwili znowu rozsunąć wargi i zapoczątkować jedyny temat, który wydawał się mu równocześnie odpowiedni i dostatecznie neutralny.

– Jestem pod wrażeniem, jak wiele masz do powiedzenia na temat mutacji – wypalił. – Słyszałem jak mówiłaś profesorowi dzisiaj, co na ten temat uważasz i sądzę, że masz rację. Powinniśmy mieć otwartą głową na przyszłe zmiany genetyczne. To całkiem realna wizja.

Brunetka zaśmiała się delikatnie i skinęła głową.

– Sporo nad tym myślałeś?

– Prawdę mówiąc, tak.

Fantine pogłębiła swój uśmiech, chociaż wyglądał on w tamtym momencie odrobinę niepewnie.

– Właściwie to uważam, że mutanci są już wśród nas. Tylko dobrze się kamuflują. Czasami zastanawiam się, jak bardzo musi być to męczące dla większości z nich, że jeszcze nie zrobili wokół siebie tyle szumu, aby zmusić rząd do ujawnienia prawdy o ich istnieniu.

Valjean wybałuszył oczy.

– Naprawdę tak myślisz?

– Pewnie nie mówiłabym tego, gdybym tak nie myślała.

Chłopak tym razem zastanowił się dłuższy czas nad odpowiedzią. Czy mógł być całkowicie szczerzy w stosunku do osoby, z którą zamienił ledwie parę zdań? Jednak z drugiej strony Fantine wywoływała u niego to dziwaczne poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Jak gdyby byli w pewien sposób jednakowi.

– Wiesz, oni się wcale nie starają. Po prostu się boją. Strach ich paraliżuje.

*

Rok później oboje oblewali własne dyplomy, kiedy alkoholowe otępienie rozwiązało ich języki i pozwoliło niesamowicie żywiołowym wypowiedziom Jeana wydostać się spod kontroli. Znajdowali się w mieszkaniu Fantine. Otworzyli już drugą butelkę miernego szampana i snuli wyjątkowe plany na przyszłość, które zamierzali wprowadzić w życie już następnego dnia.

Mężczyzna oparł się wygodnie na kanapie i wychylił zawartość własnego kieliszka, po czym parsknął śmiechem.

– Zamierzam szukać odmieńców.

Fantine prychnęła.

– Jeżeli będziesz ich tak nazywać, żaden nie będzie chciał zostać odnalezionym.

– Racja, racja...

Dziewczyna roześmiała się głośno, melodyjnie.

– Nie masz absolutnie żadnego pojęcia, co będziesz robić?

– Właśnie dlatego potrzebuję ciebie.

– Bo nie wiesz, co robić?

– Bo razem wiemy, co powinniśmy zrobić.

Zanim Valjean się zorientował, uniósł dłoń i zdecydował się posłuchać irracjonalnego impulsu, jaki wytworzyły jego szare komórki pod wpływem nietrzeźwości alkoholowej. Nigdy nie był przekonany do używania swojej zdolności przy innych ludziach. Zawsze uważał, że bez odpowiedniego przygotowania każdy zareagowałby paniką. To właśnie pragnął zmieniać w przyszłości. Chociaż czym miałoby być przygotowanie, jeżeli nie roczną znajomością, a nawet dobrą przyjaźnią?

Blat przed jego oczami wirował, kiedy Jean podniósł się do pozycji stojącej, jednak nie przeszkodziło mu to nijak w uniesieniu siłą woli wszystkich metalowych przedmiotów, jakie tam się znajdowały.

Fantine uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną.

– Czekałam, aż zdecydujesz się mi to pokazać, Jean – powiedziała z dumą w głosie.

Valjean odwzajemnił uśmiech automatycznie, po czym zachybotał się na własnych nogach i znów usiadł, a metalowe przedmioty z trzaskiem opadły na stolik. Niektóre stoczyły się na podłogę, jednak żadne z nich nie interesowało się nimi na tyle, aby je podnieść.

– Nie boisz się?

– Nie boję się.

Fauchelevent mniej wypiła, więc jej ruchy były bardziej zdecydowane. Dziewczyna zsunęła kurtkę z ramion, a oczom jej rozmówcy ukazały się piękne, anielsko białe skrzydła. Jean nie miał pojęcia, jak mógł wcześniej się tego nie domyślić. Wiedział, że Fantine była aniołem od początku. Jedynie świadomość tego, jak bardzo dosłowna naprawdę okazała się ta idea niestety nie doszła do niego od razu.

Skrzydła dziewczyny były imponujące. Długie pióra lotki przeplatały się z delikatnym puchem, a zarazem unosiły się do góry i delikatnie falowały.

– Jesteś piękna.

*

Dwa lata później Valjean założył społeczność mutantów. Chociaż żaden z posiadaczy wyjątkowych umiejętności nie podchodził chętnie do ujawniania się światu, lecz każdy doceniał możliwość posiadania pewnego rodzaju rodziny. Spotkania odbywały się regularnie. Jean nie pozwolił, aby jakikolwiek członek ich społeczności był przekonany, że został obarczony pewnego rodzaju klątwą. Mutacja mogła okazać się darem. Wystarczyło ją tylko odpowiednio wykorzystać.

Wtedy wśród nich pojawił się pewien tajemniczy mężczyzna.

Nikt nie wiedział, jak odnalazł on grupę, jednak przyjęto go z otwartymi ramionami. Zazwyczaj był elegancko ubrany i miał niezwykle oficjalny wyraz twarzy oraz badawcze spojrzenie. Zdecydował się nie zdradzać natury własnej mutacji, gdyż twierdził, że jeszcze nie był na to gotowy. Nikt nie naciskał.

Na imię mu było Javert.

Na spotkania Javert uczęszczał prawie dwa miesiące. Za każdym razem znajdywał sposobność, aby pogawędzić z Valjeanem lub koło niego usiąść i mimo własnego dystansu, sprawiał wrażenie naprawdę miłego, uprzejmego człowieka.

– Jak znajdujecie nowych mutantów? – zapytał pewnego dnia, kiedy razem z Valjeanem popijali kawę w jednym z lokali, które wynajmowali na miejsca zgrupowań. Fantine żegnała gości z niesamowicie delikatnym uśmiechem i miłym usposobieniem, które nigdy jej nie opuszczało. Jean zmusił się, aby oderwać wzrok od drzwi, za którymi zniknęła.

Rekrutacja do społeczności nie była rzeczą trudną. Oczywiście, stanowiłaby kwestię o wiele prostszą, gdyby wśród ich szeregów znajdował się telepata, jednak nie mogli narzekać na swoje szczęście. Jeżeli ludzie byli na tyle otwarci, że po znalezieniu i odpowiednim wtajemniczeniu ich w istotę zgrupowania się otwierali, Jean z chęcią wprowadzał ich w społeczność. Inni jednak przyjmowali bardziej defensywne nastawienie. Wyzywano ich sektami religijnymi, chorymi umysłowo... Lecz za każdym kolejnym razem Valjean starał się dotrzeć do ludzi, przedzierając się przez warstwę nieufności.

W końcu brak zaufania zawsze miał jakieś podłoże, którego Jean nie chciał nikomu przypominać. Zamierzał się skupić na lepszym jutrze, a nie bolesnej przeszłości.

– Szukamy osobliwych artykułów w gazetach, przeszukujemy dokumentacje medyczne – stwierdził mężczyzna, po czym pociągnął łyka zielonej herbaty. – Nie wszystkie sposoby są zgodne z prawem. Zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę. Pogwałcamy tajemnicę pacjenta. Ale wszystko, czym się kierujemy, to wizja lepszej przyszłości i pomoc zagubionym mutantom.

Javer uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Tłumaczysz się.

– Twoje oczy zawsze mnie osądzają.

– Prawo jest po to, aby go przestrzegać.

Jean uniósł brwi.

– Nawet kiedy zagraża lepszej przyszłości?

– Szczęście jednostki nie powinno przedkładać się nad porządkiem państwa.

W pomieszczeniu zawisła nieprzyjemna cisza, chociaż wciąż słychać było monotonny dźwięk rozmowy zza ściany. Pogoda za oknem stawała się coraz gorsza, a jasne słońce znikało powoli za kłębiastymi chmurami deszczowymi.

Valjean nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy przyjacielsko. Mężczyźni zawsze sprzeczali się na podłożu prawa i wartości, jednak w gruncie rzeczy ich konwersacje były naprawdę przyjemne, a przynajmniej tak uważał Jean. Potrafił wyciągnąć coś z wymiany zdań – coś, do czego nie potrafiłby dojść bez bezcennego wkładu, jakim było własne zdanie Jarverta.

Byli w końcu przyjaciółmi. Być może nie znali się długo, ale często przebywali w swoim towarzystwie. Pomogliby sobie w trudniej sytuacji. Wspólnie cieszyliby się z każdego mutanta w ich szeregach. Prawda?

– Jesteś szczęśliwy, Javert?

– Co masz na myśli?

– Jesteś tutaj akceptowany, pomimo, że nie podałeś nam swojej zdolności. Byłbyś, nawet gdybyś nam powiedział, że swojego czas zamordowałeś człowieka. Jeśli wyraziłbyś skruchę. Tutaj wszyscy mogą znaleźć swoje miejsce. Czy jesteś szczęśliwy? Czy może wolałbyś nigdy nie odnaleźć tej społeczności?

W oczach Javerta zaświeciło coś podobnego do smutku, kiedy ten zacisnął usta w kreskę, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

– Myślę, że obie możliwości są bardzo trafne.

Dzień później miał miejsce nalot wszelakich sił rządowych na ich kolejne spotkanie. Większości udało się uciec. Javert samodzielnie postrzelił Valjeana pociskiem wypełnionym substancją, która neutralizowała jego zdolności. Potem zaś ogłuszył go i zawlókł do wielkiego, pancernego wozu.

Tak Valjean nauczył się, że nawet jego zaufanie powinno być ograniczone.

*

Dwaj dobrze zbudowani mężczyźni w ciemnych uniformach przytrzymali Valjeana sztywno, kiedy pielęgniarka wstrzykiwała mu do tętnicy szyjnej kolejną dawkę specjalistycznego płynu. Uchwyt umięśnionych ramion pozostawał na skórze więźnia fioletowo–brązowe siniaki.

Ściany w pomieszczeniu były zimne, nikt również nie kłopotał się z umieszczeniem w celi okien, także jedynym źródłem światła okazała się słaba lampa na suficie, która wypełniała każdy kąt zimnym blaskiem. Jean siedział na twardym, prowizorycznym posłaniu i mrugał, jak gdyby chciał odpędzić mroczki, które tańczyły mu przed oczami. Był to jeden ze skutków ubocznych specyfiku, jaki hamował jego zdolności, aby mężczyzna nie miał szans w wydostaniu się z więzienia. Pokój został również wypełniony różnego rodzaju książkami. Była to jedyna rozrywa, na którą pozwolił mu jego nadzorca. Javert we własnej osobie zmierzył mutanta zdegustowanym spojrzeniem.

– Wiem, że aktywnie udzielałeś się w społeczności istot twojego gatunku. Chcę poznać namiary. Na pewno pozostawiłeś Fantine możliwe placówki do ukrycia waszych pobratymców.

Ciężki oddech Valjeana wypełnił chwilę milczenia.

– Naszych pobratymców – szepnął, a jego ton był gorzki, złamany. – Naszych przyjaciół.

Nieusatysfakcjonowany Jarvet prychnął.

– Pracowałem pod przykrywką, Valjean. Oczekuję od ciebie informacji. Jeżeli będziesz współpracować, być może nie ucierpisz.

Tym razem Jean nawet nie kłopotał się z otworzeniem ust w próbie odpowiedzi. Granie na sumieniu Javerta było trudem bezowocnym. Ten tylko pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem i skierował się do wyjścia.

– Dobrze w takim razie. Zarządzę, aby przygotowano cię do następnej operacji.

*

Valjean nie wiedział, ile lat minęło. Być może dziesięć, a nawet dwadzieścia. Z każdym dniem jego żywot stawał się coraz bardziej monotonny, a jedynie perspektywa ucieczki stanowiła wizję, która trzymała go przy zdrowych zmysłach.

Pewnego dnia drzwi do jego celi były po prostu otwarte.

Mężczyzna wiedział, że coś było nie tak z pustymi korytarzami, na których powinni znajdować się uzbrojeni strażnicy, jednak nadzieja wypełniła jego serce. Tego dnia wydostał się z więzienia. Poczuł słońce na bladej od zamknięcia twarzy i wiatr we włosach, ale najbardziej na świecie chciał zobaczyć Fantine.

Wreszcie, po paru dniach, zdołał się z nią skontaktować. Dreszcz przeszedł go, kiedy tylko usłyszał jej delikatny głos. Umówili miejsce oraz czas spotkania. Do Jeana powoli wracały jego mutacje, jednak otępienie spowodowane latami nieużywania ich wciąż nie pozwalało mu na szczególne wyczyny. Potrafił jedynie unosić najmniejsze przedmioty metalowe siłą woli.

Widok Fantine zaparł mu dech w piersiach. Kobieta rzuciła się w jego ramiona, a jej oczy były wilgotne od łez.

– Jak się wydostałeś?

– Sam nie wiem – wypalił Valjean. – Ale wreszcie cię odzyskałem, to jest najważniejsze.

Brunetka odsunęła się odrobinę.

– Wiele się zmieniło, od kiedy cię zabrakło.

– Przepraszam, ja...

– Nie masz za co przepraszać, Jean. Ja... Pomagałam mutantom. Nikt od czasu twojego zniknięcia nie chce znowu zawiązać społeczności, ale wszyscy potrzebowali wsparcia. To była ciężka praca. Zwłaszcza kiedy...

Drżącymi palcami Fantine wyjęła portfel, z którego wysunęła małe zdjęcie z pogiętymi rogami. Przez chwilę przyglądała się mu z żalem, po czym podała swojemu staremu przyjacielowi. Jean nie wiedział, czego mógł się spodziewać, jednak z pewnością nawet nie wyobrażał sobie zobaczenia malutkiej, najwyżej czteroletniej dziewczynki o złotych lokach i uroczym uśmiechu. Otworzył usta w zdziwieniu i przekrzywił lekko głowę.

Tłumaczenia nie były potrzebne. Jean zastanawiał się tylko, jak bardzo trudno musiało być Fantine pogodzić jej misję z rodzicielstwem.

– Nazywa się Cosette – wytłumaczyła dziewczyna po chwili frapującej ciszy.

– Wygląda niesamowicie – odpowiedział Valjean. – Gdzie jest?

Fantine przełknęła ślinę.

– Oddałam ją pod opiekę znajomym dwa lata temu. Ponoć choruje. Chciałam ją odzyskać, ale nigdy nie miałam dostatecznie dużo pieniędzy ani poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Javert wysłał za nami listy gończe – powiedziała na granicy szlochu.

Jean przygarnął ją z powrotem do siebie, gładząc jej włosy, które z długich loków zmieniły się w krótkie, niesforne kosmyki.

– Odzyskamy ją. Obiecuję.

*

Niezidentyfikowane samochody za ich plecami zaczęły śledzić ich kroki coraz bardziej ostentacyjnie i wtedy Valjean zorientował się, że jego bezproblemowa ucieczka wcale nie była przypadkowa. Wracał właśnie z zakupów. Wyciągnął z reklamówki jednorazowy telefon, którego nijak nie dało się namierzyć i wybrał numer Fantine, jednak dziewczyna nie odebrała. To sprawiło, że przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej kroku.

Nie pamiętał, aby kiedykolwiek czuł więcej nerwów kumulujących się w jego brzuchu usilnie, kiedy wciskał klucz do zamka motelowego pokoju. Natychmiastowo znalazł się w środku i odrzucił zakupy na podłogę, kierując się w stronę sypialni.

Wtedy jego oczom ukazał się obraz makabryczny.

Przed oczami zakręciło mu się od ilości krwi na łóżku. Bordowa substancja również pokrywała ściany różnorakimi wzrokami. Dziewczyna leżała na posłaniu, a jej klatka piersiowa unosiła się nieregularnie. Ciemne oczy wbiła w sufit, a jej powieki zamykały się oraz otwierały nieregularnie. Oddychała płytko, niemal rozpaczliwie usiłując wciągnąć powietrze. Jej skóra zaś stała się chorobliwie blada.

– Fantine! – wykrzyknął Valjean, opadając na kolana przy łóżku.

Chwycił kobietę za chłodną dłoń, głaszcząc ją pokrzepiająco.

– Co się stało? Kto? Dlaczego?

Fauchelevent przez chwilę szukała źródła znajomego głosu. Jej wzrok błądził po pomieszczeniu rozpaczliwie, kiedy natrafił na znajome tęczówki i Jean mógłby przysiąc, że usta Fantine wygięły się w delikatnym uśmiechu.

– P–pamiętaj o Cosette.

*

Jean tym razem jedynie resztką sił zdołał uciec przed Javertem. Drobna dziewczynka, którą niedawno odebrał złym ludziom spod opieki znajdowała się tuż koło niego, zmęczona ucieczką i wyczerpana ilością wrażeń.

Było tylko jedno miejsce, do którego Valjean mógł się udać. Wielkie, a jednak od lat opuszczone. Jego ogromny dom rodzinny.

Tam zdecydował się właśnie parę lat później otworzyć akademię.

Ale czy jego największe marzenie realizowane bez Fantine mogło sprawiać mu jakiekolwiek szczęście? Czy też może było jedynie źródłem przyszłych kłopotów?


	2. Koszmar

Szkoła dla wybitnie uzdolnionej młodzieży na obrzeżach Paryża nie była spełnieniem marzeń Grantaire'a. Głównie dlatego, że chłopak już jakiś czas wcześniej nauczył się, że bezsensowne łudzenie się na to, że w przyszłości dojdzie do wszelkich jego pragnień, wydawało się dla chłopaka co najmniej głupie. Jednak brunet wciąż miał otwartą głowę – nie dlatego, że chciał, a z powodu, iż niestety musiał. Wszelkie głosy, jakie wybrzmiewały w jego umyśle miały własne zdanie, osobiste wyobrażenia, lęki oraz inne, silne emocje. Każdy chciał coś zmienić, jeśli nie we własnym życiu, to na świecie i zapewne również wszyscy spotykali się z takim samym rozczarowaniem. Grantaire nie wiedział. Nie podążał za głosami na aż tak długą metę. Starał się je wyciszyć, zneutralizować, chociaż nie zawsze z prawowitym skutkiem.

Czasami Grataire po prostu czuł się zmęczony wiecznymi nadziejami ludzi dookoła. Słuchał, jakie to miał wielkie perspektywy przed sobą i marszczył brwi, ponieważ kłamstwa miały krótkie nogi, zwłaszcza dla kogoś z telepatycznymi zdolnościami.

Mimo, że Valjean nadawał się na dyrektora oraz był człowiekiem niesamowicie szczerym i dobrodusznym, nie udało mu się przekonać Grantaire'a do własnych racji. _To dar, chłopcze, a nie przekleństwo._ Och, tak. To z pewnością był dar dla kogoś, kto mógł jedynie poruszać przedmioty siłą własnej woli i egzystować bez większego problemu na początku dziennym.

Tylko, że Grantaire tak nie potrafił.

To nie tak, że się nie starał. Wyczekiwał na lepsze jutro przez nieskończoną ilość bezsennych nocy, które wypełnione były głośną farsą myśli w sennym chaosie. Chodził do publicznej szkoły, gdzie każdy uczeń intensywnie zastanawiał się nad odpowiedziami na testach, możliwościami ściągania oraz wszelakiego oszustwa. Słuchał mimowolnie, jak podczas przerw nauczyciele myśleli nad zbliżającym się kryzysem wieku średniego. Czasami chodził na koncerty, gdzie nieprzyjemne słowa mieszały się z błogim dźwiękiem muzyki. Próbował żyć normalnie, jak każdy przeciętny człowiek.

Pewnego dnia zwyczajnie przestał.

Przestał się starać. Zaakceptował to, że nie był wcale normalny i musiał pogodzić się ze swoją mutacją, ale nikt nie wymagał od niego bycia silnym. Jego rodzice się od niego odsunęli ze wstydem. Brunet również nie nawiązywał łatwo przyjaźni. Był całkiem sam na świecie. Dlatego życie wyprało go z wszelakich ideałów – ponieważ jak mogły pomóc mu puste wartości, kiedy nikt nawet nie chciał przywiązać do niego najmniejszej uwagi.

Jak pewnie każdy mutant, Grantaire myślał, że żaden człowiek go nie zrozumie. Dlatego zaczął pić. Odkrył, że w stanie alkoholowego otępienia głosy rozmywały się, a nawet całkowicie zanikały. Próbował też innych używek, jednak każda pozostawiała go z niesatysfakcjonującym uczuciem pustki i powrotu do męczącej rzeczywistości.

Nagle okazało się, że ktoś podzielał choćby najmniejszą część jego losu – wiele mutantów z tajemniczej szkoły, o której nikomu nic nie wiadomo. Ale było już za późno, aby uratować jego zanieczyszczoną cierpieniem innych ludzi duszę.

Grantaire naprawdę nie chciał się nad sobą użalać. Wolał jednak być jasny w swoich przekonaniach – nikt nie mógł poczuć tego, z czym on sam się bił każdego dnia we własnej głowie. Żaden, choćby najbardziej empatyczny psycholog nie potrafiłby się wczuć w jego specyficzną dolegliwość. Jasne, próbowałby. Ale następnie by poległ.

Sierpień już się kończył.

Następnego dnia miały zacząć się zajęcia, a Grantaire leżał w łóżku ze wzrokiem wbitym w sufit nieco zbyt długo, niż zwykł robić to na co dzień. Wreszcie odpłynął w objęcia Morfeusza, kiedy zegar wskazał drugą w nocy, a butelka whisky została opróżniona do połowy.

Nie zwykł do spokojnych nocy.

Mimo wszystko, zazwyczaj nie śnił tak niespokojnie, jak zdarzyło mu się tamtej nocy. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że biegł. Mógł rozpoznać korytarze szkolne, chociaż naokoło panowała absolutna ciemność, nie licząc blasku księżyca zza szerokich okien. Czuł, jak brakowało mu tchu, kiedy niemal rzucał się na schody. Słyszał krzyki za swoimi plecami, niezidentyfikowane głosy rzucały nieprzyjemne słowa, czasami przekleństwa, innym razem groźby.

Nagle upadł. Wiedział, jak bardzo wyglądało to irracjonalnie, ponieważ był dość wysportowanej postury i nie zmęczyłby go krótki bieg. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że oddychał nieprawidłowo, wciągając powietrze przez usta i doszedł do wniosku, nic w tamtym śnie nie miało sensu, a we wszechświecie wszystko musiało mieć choćby najmniejsze znaczenie.

Poczuł palący ból w kostce, jednak czyjeś ramiona od razu uniosły go znów do pozycji pionowej. Usiłował dalej biec, lecz z każdym krokiem okazało się to coraz trudniejsze, a jego usta opuścił przeciągły jęk.

Wtedy Grantaire zdał sobie sprawę, że _to nie był jego głos_.

Od razu zorientował się, co się działo. Znów znajdował się w głowie kogoś innego, a emocje śniącego było na tyle mocne, że doznania okazały się niemal niemożliwe do rozróżnienia. Bez sekundy zwłoki brunet zerwał się z łóżka, chociaż wciąż urywany oddech nieznajomego dźwięczał mu w głowie. Grantaire wciąż był nietrzeźwy, a od czasu, kiedy poszedł spać minęło być może pół godziny. Nie miał pojęcia, jak to było możliwe, że pomimo alkoholu słyszał i widział wszystko tak wyraźnie.

Zdawał sobie jedynie sprawę, że nie może tego od tak pozostawić.

Miał na sobie jedynie koszulkę i bokserki, kiedy wyswobodził się z kołdry i stanął na nogach, usiłując namierzyć źródło intensywnych myśli. Nie przejmował się szczególnie własnym wyglądem ani zdaniem kogokolwiek z jego przyszłego koleżeństwa, także wyszedł ze swojego pokoju szybko i zaczął nadsłuchiwać.

„ _Są tuż za nami!”_

Grantaire ze zdecydowaniem skierował się do pokoju tuż obok. Drzwi były otwarte, ponieważ Valjean uważał, że montowanie zamków doprowadziłoby szkołę do paranoi, a żadne kradzieże tak, czy tak się nie zdarzały. Także brunet wślizgnął się do pomieszczenia cicho, aby w złym świetle ujrzeć rzucającego się po swoim łóżku chłopaka.

Było jasne, że to on cierpiał na koszmar senny. Grantaire oczywiście zamierzał go obudzić, jednak najpierw podszedł do niego ostrożnie, analizując sytuację. Krzyki wciąż przepełniały jego głowę, przez co zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi.

„ _Enjolras, w tę stronę!”_

Blondyn, pomimo grymasu oraz strachu odzwierciedlającym się na jego obliczu, wyglądał bardzo pięknie. Grantaire nie mógł go ujrzeć dobrze, a jedynie przyjrzeć się konturom rysów jego twarzy, lecz wydawał się bardzo delikatny. Miał pełne usta i wspaniałe loki, a Grantaire przez chwilę po prostu zadumał się nad tym, że nigdy nie widział kogoś tak oszałamiającego.

Chłopak był jednak niezwykle zdenerwowany i spocony, a brunet musiał coś zrobić. Chwycił lekko nieznajomego za ramiona i potrząsnął nim delikatnie. Słyszał kiedyś, że pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno było budzić człowieka z koszmaru, ale nie wierzył w podobne brednie. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że kogoś z tak wieloma emocjami nie należało zrywać nagle i bez ostrzeżenia.

– Obudź się – mruknął Grantaire.

Zanim się zorientował, blondyn otworzył oczy, a cały pokład strachu niemal z niego wypłynął. Chłopak w popłochu odepchnął od siebie przybysza i chciał zacząć krzyczeć, jednak jakaś cząstka zdrowego rozsądku wciąż przywoływała go do prowizorycznego spokoju.

„ _Kim on jest? Jest jednym z nich?”_

Skulił się po chwili, starając się znaleźć jak najdalej od Grantaire'a. Dopiero po paru sekundach ustabilizował własny oddech i zmierzył bruneta spojrzeniem, które wyrażało wiele emocji począwszy od strachu przez gniew po zwyczajne zirytowanie.

Grantaire odsunął się nieznacznie.

– Myślałeś za głośno.

Blondyn uniósł brwi ze zdziwieniem.

– Słucham?

„ _Świetnie, jeszcze jakiś maniak mnie nachodzi.”_

– Tutaj wszyscy są nienormalni – odparł Grantaire z ironicznym prychnięciem. – Polecam nabrać trochę szacunku – dodał, jednak kiedy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, a rozmówca jedynie zmierzył go przerażonym spojrzeniem, westchnął przeciągle. – Enjolras, tak?

Mężczyzna leżący na łóżku przytaknął niepewnie głową.

– Skąd wiesz?

– Ktoś tak cię wołał we śnie.

– Ty też je masz?

W tonie głosu Enjolrasa było słychać nutę nadziei, co Grantaire uznał za niezwykle przyjemny dźwięk. Brunet jednak musiał go rozczarować. Sam łudził się wiele razy, że znajdzie kogoś, z kim mógłby dzielić własne problemy – niestety świat był skonstruowany tak, że ludzie byli zdani na samotność. Nawet jeśli na świecie istniały dusze pokrewne, o identycznych zdolnościach, zapewne nigdy tak naprawdę się nie spotykały.

– Jestem telepatą – wytłumaczył Grantaire.

Enjolras wypuścił powietrze, które najwyraźniej wstrzymywał.

– Powinieneś się trzymać z dala od cudzych myśli.

– Powinieneś zażyć coś na uspokojenie przed dobranocką – sarknął brunet. – Może wtedy nie wciągnąłbyś mnie prosto do własnego snu.

Brunet wstał i odwrócił się na pięcie beznamiętnie. Spotkał się najwyraźniej z kolejną osobą, z którą nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego i taki obrót wydarzeń nie przedstawiał się dla niego szczególnie zadziwiająco. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać się przed zastanawianiem się, czy wielkie oczy Enjolrasa wciąż wpatrywały się w jego postać, nie zważając na fasadę nieprzyjemnego mroku, która wypełniała pomieszczenie.

– Czekaj – szepnął Enjolras.

Grantaire znieruchomiał. Nie odezwał się jednak ani słowem, więc blondyn kontynuował:

– Widziałeś mój sen?

– Tak.

Po chwili frapującej ciszy Grantaire znów stanął twarzą do swojego towarzysza. Wziął głęboki oddech. Nie miał pojęcia, czego wymagał od niego Enjolras. Jego myśli nieskładnie błądziły na wszelkie tematy oraz w każde strony, ale nie zdradzały brunetowi żadnych przydatnych informacji.

„ _Był świadkiem mojej wizji.”_

Ta część jednak okazała się niesamowicie użyteczna. Wizja. Wytłumaczeń tego osobnego słowa mogło być wiele, lecz akurat w tamtej szkole odpowiedź nasuwała się automatycznie. To, czego doświadczał blondyn tamtej nocy, nie było koszmarem, a przepowiednią.

Enjolras przygryzł wargę z konsternacją.

– Nie potrafię zbyt wiele odczytywać z moich wizji, są chaotyczne.

„ _Tak bardzo się boję.”_

Przed odpowiedzią Grantaire musiał się dobrze zastanowić. Było dla niego jasne, że Enjolras nie chciał zdradzać niczego na temat swojego stanu emocjonalnego, chociaż nie mógł powstrzymać własnych myśli. Ale w tamtym momencie nie chodziło o uczucia blondyna, tylko o sytuację, którą ten dostrzegał we własnych snach.

Mogła się ona zdarzyć w każdym momencie. Napastnicy, którzy znajdowali się tuż za uciekającym Enjolrasem zapewne zamierzali go skrzywdzić lub zamordować, a bezsilny chłopak nie potrafił nic zrobić. Uczucie bezradności go obezwładniało.

– Słyszałem głosy. Widziałem ucieczkę. Trudno było cokolwiek dostrzec w ciemności. Starałem się też bardziej zlokalizować ciebie, aniżeli skupić się na treści. Nie będę pomocny – stwierdził po chwili. Nie cierpiał, że za każdym razem musiał w jakiś sposób gasić nikły entuzjazm blondyna, chociaż nawet nie wiedział, czemu w ogóle go to obchodziło.

Enjolras przytaknął delikatnie.

– Oczywiście.

– Mógłbym spróbować następnym razem...

– Nie! – odparł natychmiastowo blondyn. – Nie. Lepiej nie.

Po raz kolejny Grantaire skierował się do wyjścia, kiedy usłyszał na skraju swojego umysłu cichą myśl o delikatnej naturze, jak gdyby jej właściciel poszukiwał pojednania.

_„Przepraszam za to, że cię obudziłem.”_

_„Nic nie szkodzi”_ , odpowiedział brunet, przez co Enjolras wzdrygnął się lekko. Usłyszenie obcego głosu we własnej głowie dla ludzi nieprzystosowanych zawsze było pewnego rodzaju szokiem.

Grantaire wrócił do swojego pokoju sprawnie.

Nie położył się od razu do łóżka. Przez chwilę jedynie stał w miejscu, przyciskając plecy do drzwi wyjściowych i zastanawiając się, dlaczego spotkanie z tajemniczym blondynem wywołało na nim tak ogromne wrażenie.

Tamtej nocy już nie usnął, ale jakoś nie mógł mieć za to do nikogo pretensji.


	3. Pierwszy września

Grantaire spędził większą część tamtej nocy przy biurku, gdzie leniwie szkicował różnorakie postaci oraz przedmioty, jakie akurat przyszły mu na myśl. Nigdy nie był do końca pewien, czy jego rysunki przedstawiały obraz osobistej weny twórczej, czy może czyichś pomysłów, które mimowolnie przyswajał. Wiedział jedynie, że umiejętności były jego własne.

Z niemą konsternacją Grantaire przyjął do wiadomości, że nie mógł wyrzucić z własnej głowy widoku Enjolrasa, jego pełnych ust, dużych oczu i szalonych loków. Uczucie to przedstawiało się dla niego dość niecodziennie. Zazwyczaj inni ludzie, przebywający w jego umyśle sprawiali wrażenie nachalnych, ich myśli wypełniały każdą pustą przestrzeń, dusząc bruneta swoją intensywnością, ale nie Enjolras.

Artysta rzucił poniekąd tęskne spojrzenie na kartkę papieru, gdzie narysowany został blondyn z delikatnym uśmiechem i wesołym spojrzeniem, a chociaż Grantaire nie widział nigdy chłopaka w takiej formie, był prawie pewien, że jego wyobraźnia w tym wypadku zadziałała dobrze.

Kiedy alkohol opuścił jego organizm, większość głosów wróciło. Niektóre były zdenerwowane, ponieważ ich właściciele spędzali w szkole swój pierwszy rok i obawiali się braku akceptacji. Inne wydawały się bardziej zirytowane wczesną porą, czy też głośnością budzika. Pozostałe okazały się po prostu ciekawe czekającego ich dnia lub nawet zniecierpliwione.

Brunet sięgnął po pudełko, na którego opakowaniu drukowanymi literami było napisane „ASPIRYNA”. Otworzył je i wyjął dwie pastylki, które po chwili połknął, popijając wodą. Leki zazwyczaj nie niosły zbyt wielkiej ulgi, ale z pomocą dużej dozy skupienia Grantaire mógł dzięki nim skupić uwagę na tym, co działo się wokół niego, a nie na mentalnej powłoce myśli oraz emocji.

Spojrzał na zegarek z pewnym grymasem i stwierdził, że nie mógł już dłużej odwlekać wyjścia na konfrontacje ze swoim nowym gronem koleżeńskim. Bynajmniej, nie obawiał się swoich równolatków ani odrobinę, jednak wolał oszczędzić sobie osądzających spojrzeń, histerycznych myśli oraz nieprzyjemnych konwersacji.

Albo pytań.

_Naprawdę słyszysz wszystko, co pomyślę?_

_Nie możesz tego po prostu wyłączyć?_

_Nie sądzisz, że to poważne naruszanie prywatności?_

Za każdym razem, kiedy komukolwiek zdecydował się zdradzić własną tajemnicę, otrzymywał w podzięce właśnie taki dowód ludzkiej nieufności. Oczywiście, większość osób czułaby się niekomfortowo z tym, że ktoś mógł mieszać w głowie każdemu bez najmniejszej trudności. Ale Grantaire tego nie robił. Bardzo rzadko wykorzystywał swoje umiejętności dla własnych korzyści, zawsze starał się być sprawiedliwym. O ile jego rozmówcy byli sprawiedliwi.

Wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył drzwiczki szafy, z której po chwili wyjął parę przetartych jeansów i zielony sweter. Zawsze miał słabość do tego koloru i właściwie nie mógł powiedzieć, z jakiego powodu tak się czuł. Być może ta barwa wydawała się dla niego zwyczajnie naturalna, niewymuszona. Prawdziwa.

Narzucił na siebie wcześniej wymienione ubrania, potem z szuflady wyjął jeszcze skarpetki i sięgnął po buty, które nieelegancko leżały na podłodze przy drzwiach wejściowych. Kiedy był już gotowy, wziął jeszcze torbę z paroma zeszytami, przyborami oraz podręcznikami i opuścił sypialnię.

Na korytarzach mijał wiele nieznajomych, a szum towarzyszący ich rozmowom również posiadał swój odpowiednik wśród chaotycznych myśli, które każdy osobny uczeń produkował w ilości wręcz nadmiernej. Grantaire zdecydowanym ruchem sięgnął po słuchawki i wetknął je sobie do uszu, aby zneutralizować irytujące odgłosy. Włączył jeden z cięższych utworów, aby mieć pewność, że nic nie będzie go przez jakiś czas kłopotało.

Przed docelową salą, do której zmierzał, zebrała się już grupa młodych ludzi. Niektórzy ze sobą rozmawiali, chociaż widać było, że raczej żaden z nich miał szansy bardziej zaznajomić z drugim, gdyż konwersacje były raczej błahe i mało znaczące.

Jeden chłopak z burzą ciemnych włosów zaśmiał się głośno, chociaż Grantaire nie znał powodów tego nagłego wybuchu radości. Właściciel tomiku poezji przed swoim nosem uniósł głowę i spojrzał na ekstrawertyka nieśmiało, aczkolwiek z zainteresowaniem.

Brunetka z nieco zirytowanym wyrazem twarzy nawiązała rozmowę z chudym chłopakiem o niepewnej pozie. Obok nich stał człowiek o niemal irracjonalnej muskulaturze, którego łatwo było wziąć za nauczyciela, gdyż miał również nieprzeciętnie potężny wzrost, także zdecydowanie nie wyglądał na nastolatka. Nawiązał on rozmowę z wesołym rudzielcem.

Oprócz nich, stało tam jeszcze parę uczniów, którzy raczej wyczekiwali początku lekcji z ciekawością. Jedynie blondynka wydała się dla Grantaire'a pozbawiona jakichkolwiek bardziej widocznych emocji. Jej wyraz twarzy wydawał się raczej niewzruszony, a wzrok zaś wbiła w korytarz, wyczekując zapewne nauczyciela.

Nie minęło wiele czasu, kiedy sam Valjean zaszczycił ich swoją obecnością i zaprosił do klasy. Grantaire dopiero wtedy wyjął słuchawki z uszu i westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, kierując się ku ławce w tylnym kącie sali. Zawsze zasiadał w ostatnich rzędach, z przyzwyczajenia i poniekąd zasady, a tamtego dnia nie mogło być inaczej.

Jego uwadze nie uszło również, że nigdzie nie dostrzegał Enjolrasa. Być może chłopak był przypisany do innej grupy wiekowej?

– Zajmijcie swoje miejsca – zagaił profesor, stojąc na środku klasy przed starą, kredową tablicą. Kiedy każdy uczeń wybrał już dla siebie ławkę, mężczyzna kontynuował: – Jestem bardziej niż szczęśliwy, aby powitać was pierwszego września w mojej szkole. Na wstępie chciałbym zaznaczyć, że każdy z was jest wyjątkowy i ta placówka ma za zadanie pokazać wam, jak z tego korzystać. Chciałbym, abyście się przedstawili i być może powiedzieli coś o sobie. Jakiś chętny na początek?

Jego wzrok padł na blondynkę, która zajęła miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie.

– Cosette, może ty zaczniesz?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i skinęła głową.

– Nazywam się Cosette Fauchelevent – powiedziała już w kierunku kolegów. – Jestem wychowanką profesora i mieszkam tutaj od wielu lat. Potrafię kontrolować lód, ale lepsze wrażenie robi demonstracja – stwierdziła, po czym wyjęła ze swojej torby butelkę wody.

Postawiła ją na blacie własnej ławki, po czym wyciągnęła w jej kierunku otwartą dłoń, którą przekręciła w skupieniu, a płyn wewnątrz plastikowej butelki zamarzł.

Parę osób w klasie uśmiechnęło się lekko, dwie zabiły w dłonie z uznaniem, a Grantaire jedynie wodził wzrokiem po wywołującym ekscytację przedmiocie i zastanawiał się, jak bardzo jego życie byłoby proste, gdyby jego umiejętność okazała się tak trywialna.

Roześmiany chłopak, do którego twarzy był przyklejony szeroki, pewny siebie i niesamowicie radosny uśmiech aż poderwał się w miejscu. Jego kolega z ławki (kwestia, dlaczego akurat ze sobą usiedli, kiedy wydawali się istnymi przeciwieństwami, chyba dla wszystkich stanowiła tajemnicę, gdyż najwidoczniej zamienili ze sobą dopiero parę zdań) poprawił tylko okulary i uniósł lekko brwi.

Niższy chłopak otworzył usta i zaczął bajdurzyć:

– Jestem Coufeyrac, ale przyjaciele nazywają mnie po prostu Courf – zaczął wesoło. – Całość chyba jest za długa do wymówienia dla przeciętnego człowieka, ale w sumie nie mam do nikogo pretensji, sam wolę krótszą formę. Byłem najbardziej problematycznym dzieckiem po tej stronie równika, a moi rodzice ponad dziesięć razy zgłaszali zaginięcie na policję – stwierdził i zachichotał. – W gruncie rzeczy to dlatego, że mam taką bajerancką mutację.

Courf starał się spojrzeć każdemu ze swoich nowych kolegów w oczy podczas przeprowadzania swojego małego monologu. Był bardzo towarzyski, dało się to wyczytać z jego sposobu bycia. Zachowywał się jak typowy lekkoduch, zdecydowanie nastawiał się na nawiązanie nowych znajomości i dobrą zabawę.

Grantaire prawie zazdrościł mu pozytywnego nastawienia.

Prawie.

Zanim ktokolwiek się zorientował, Courfeyrac wstał z własnego krzesła i po prostu zniknął. Parę osób mrugnęło ze zdezorientowaniem, inni rozejrzeli się po klasie, a ich wzrok wyrażał zmieszanie. Cisza w pomieszczeniu zawisła przez parę sekund, dopóki chłopak nie pojawił się znów pośrodku pokoju.

– Tada! – wykrzyknął, kłaniając się ostentacyjnie.

Jego wzrok zawędrował do chłopaka, który siedział w trzeciej ławce pod ścianą. Rudzielec bacznie obserwował ruchy Courfa, równocześnie bawiąc się jedną ze stron we własnym tomiku poezji. Kiedy stało się jasne, że brunet patrzył prosto na niego, spuścił jednak wzrok nieśmiało i przygryzł wargę.

Courfeyrac podszedł do niego sprawnie, a zza pleców wyjął piękną, czerwoną różę, którą najwyraźniej urwał z tamtejszego ogrodu podczas paru sekund nieobecności. Valjean zapewne powinien zwrócić mu uwagę, że takie zachowanie było przejawem wandalizmu, jednak z aprobatą w oczach przyglądał się, jak młodzież w jego szkole nawiązywała nowe relacje i mógł przymknąć na ten jednorazowy wybryk oko.

Roześmiany chłopak położył różę na blacie przed rudzielcem i mrugnął do niego sugestywnie, przez co ten spłonął rumieńcem i mruknął pod nosem coś na kształt podziękowań.

– Widzicie? – zagadnął jeszcze Courf, odwracając się do reszty klasy. Zniknął ponownie, ale tym razem bezzwłocznie pojawił się na swoim miejscu. – Najbardziej bajerancka umiejętność na całym świecie. Oprócz tego lubię też głośne imprezy, kiepskie dowcipy i długie spacery przy zachodzącym słońcu.

Klasa zachichotała.

Zanim jednak ktokolwiek mógł podjąć wątek, drzwi otworzyły się powoli, a do środka wszedł Enjolras z głębokimi worami pod oczami i przepraszającym spojrzeniem, które skierował do Veljeana razem z typową formułką spóźnialskich. Zmierzył pomieszczenie wyczerpanym wzrokiem. Z niemą paniką odnotował, że z tyłu siedział brunet, który poprzedniej nocy nawiedził go podczas jednej z traumatycznych wizji.

„ _To on”_ , przemknęło przez jego umysł.

Grantaire potrząsnął głową, zastanawiając się, czemu był w stanie na dany moment wyciszyć myśli każdego, tylko nie tajemniczego blondyna, który wyglądał jeszcze lepiej w pełnym świetle niż pod osłoną nocy.

Jego usta były czerwone i pełne, a oczy nie tylko wielkie, ale na dodatek intensywnie błękitne oraz przyozdobione niesamowicie gęstymi rzęsami. Blada skóra została okraszona lokami, które w przeciwieństwie do ich pierwszego spotkania, tym razem były uczesane i tylko niektóre kosmyki wymykały się spod kontroli właściciela. Mimo wyraźnie zmęczonego wyrazu twarzy, wyglądał naprawdę pięknie, co znów uderzyło Grantaire'a bez ostrzeżenia.

„ _Nie mogę usiąść koło niego.”_

Ale ku nieszczęściu Enjolrasa, jedyne wolne miejsce znajdowało się właśnie koło Grantaire'a.

Brunet nagle poczuł się źle, że tak negatywne wrażenie pozostawił na rozmówcy poprzedniej nocy. Niemal na siłę musiał sobie uświadomić, że od lat nie dbał o opinię innych i dość niezdrowym doświadczeniem byłoby dla niego przestawienie się po takiej ilości czasu.

„ _Nie masz wyjścia”_ , odpowiedział Grantaire, wbijając wzrok w blondyna, który z beznadziejnym spojrzeniem wpatrywał się w pustą ławkę.

Enjolras zmarszczył brwi natychmiastowo.

„ _Znów to robisz!”_

_„Nie potrafię przestać.”_

„ _Czytasz w myślach wszystkich otaczających cię ludzi na co dzień?”_

„ _Dokładnie.”_

„ _To musi być głośne.”_

„ _Takie właśnie jest.”_

Grantaire darował sobie wtajemniczanie Enjolrasa w jakże dziwny przypadek, że od jego myśli akurat najtrudniej było się mu trzymać z daleka. Po części nie chciał go wystraszyć albo z drugiej strony nie zamierzał przerazić siebie samego. Nie miał w końcu nawet śladowego pojęcia, co wciąż pchało go prosto do umysłu blondyna, widoku jego głębokich oczu i niesfornych loków.

– Enjolras – upomniał chłopaka Valjean po chwili. Blondyn nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy z tego, jak długo stał przed ławką w absolutnym milczeniu i całkowitym bezruchu. – Skoro tak bardzo nie chcesz usiąść, może opowiesz nam coś o sobie?

W tamtym momencie całkiem jawne było, że słowa nauczyciela bardzo zaskoczyły Enjolrasa. Odwrócił się do klasy niepewnie i zastanowił dłuższą chwilę nad tym, co mógłby powiedzieć.

„ _Kiedyś byłem taki dobry w przemawianiu”_ , westchnął w myślach gorzko.

Po chwili otworzył usta i zaczął opowiadać cicho:

– Wiecie już, jak się nazywam – stwierdził na początek, odgarniając włosy wprawnym ruchem. – Czasami widzę przyszłość, zazwyczaj w snach. Wizje nigdy nie są przejrzyste, więc nie mogę opowiedzieć wam o nich zbyt wiele – powiedział i wzruszył delikatnie ramionami. – Lubię politykę. Lubię... Wierzyć.

Kiedy stało się jasne, że Enjolras nie wiedział, co jeszcze mógłby dodać na temat swojej osoby, Grantaire postanowił uratować go, zanim posypałyby się możliwe, zdecydowanie niechciane pytania.

Nie wiedział nawet, z jakiego powodu zależało mu na dobrym samopoczuciu blondyna. Po prostu nie mógł zdzierżyć, z jakiegoś nieokreślonego powodu, kiedy ten czuł się inaczej.

– Nazywam się Grantaire – wypalił.

Enjolras spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością i od razu usadowił się na miejscu w ławce tuż obok. Wszystkie spojrzenia zostały przeniesione na bruneta z niekrytą ciekawością, gdyż ten nie zamienił jeszcze słowa z żadnym ze swoich nowych kolegów.

– Umiem czytać w myślach i kontrolować ludzkie umysły, przez co cierpię na chroniczne bóle głowy, ale zgaduję, że coś za coś – stwierdził ironicznie, po czym przewrócił oczami. Większość uczniów wydawała się być pod wrażeniem, jeden nawet rozdziawił usta za zdziwienia. Oczywiście, poszczególni mutanci na ogół nie mieli pojęcia, jak bardzo potężne były zdolności innych. – Nie zamierzam wam nic demonstrować. Oprócz tego – powiedział, gestykulując na swoją głowę – potrafię jeszcze rysować. W miarę. Gram na gitarze i boksuję, kiedyś też uczyłem się fechtunku.

Brunetka nieopodal Grantaire'a uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem.

– Czyli umiałbyś powiedzieć, o czym teraz myślę?

Grantaire prychnął.

– Umiałbym, tak. Tylko, że raczej bym nie chciał.

– Daj spokój!

– Słyszałem, o kim myślałaś wcześniej i zakładam, że wolałabyś to pozostawić dla siebie – stwierdził chłopak, niemal niezauważalnie odwracając się bardziej w kierunku nieśmiałego bruneta, z którym dziewczyna rozmawiała przed zajęciami.

Mutantka uniosła brwi z szacunkiem i kiwnęła głową.

– Ja nazywam się Eponine Thenardier – przejęła pałeczkę. – Mam młodszego brata, z którym uciekłam tutaj, bo moi rodzice byli beznadziejni. Zawsze uchodziłam za taką, która wie wszystko o wszystkim – stwierdziła i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Ludzie też zazwyczaj wiedzą, żeby ze mną nie zadzierać.

Z kieszeni Eponine wyjęła charakterystyczną zapalniczkę z wygrawerowanymi inicjałami i włączyła ją, po czym zawładnęła ogniem, a następnie zaczęła niebezpiecznie powiększać jego objętość oraz zmieniać kształt. Z ust paru uczniów wyrwały się westchnienia, a dziewczyna jedynie zachichotała z satysfakcją.

Po kilkunastu sekundach ognistego przedstawienia, płomienie wyblakły i zniknęły, a parę osób znów klasnęło w dłonie.

Następnie wątek podjął kolejny chłopak, jednak nie czekał z przedstawieniem się na ujawnienie swoich umiejętności. Od razu zmienił swoją skórę w stal, rozkładając ręce, aby dla każdego był ten fenomen dobrze widoczny. Po prawdzie nie musiał wokół siebie robić takiego fusu, jednak najprawdopodobniej stanowiło to jego nieodłączną cechę charakterologiczną.

– Jestem Feuilly – powiedział potem, wracając do bardziej naturalnej pozycji, kiedy jego ciało wróciło do normalności. – Nie mam rodziny. Właściwie nie wiem, co powinienem w tym momencie powiedzieć, żeby z jednej strony to nie wyglądało na mój życiorys, a z drugiej na opis rodem ze strony randkowej. Też lubię kiepskie żarty. Ludzie zazwyczaj przychodzili do mnie, jeśli chcieli, żebym kogoś pobił, bo moja skóra potrafi być naprawdę twarda i dochodzi do tego całkiem spora siła. Nie, żebym bił ludzi często... Przynajmniej nie tych uczciwych! Żyłem w dość kiepskiej dzielnicy, ogólnie zawsze chciałem zostać prawnikiem, ale...

– Nie pogrążaj się – odparł niesamowicie umięśniony mutant z rozbawieniem. Znał Feuilly'ego pierwszy dzień, jednak miał świadomość, że mogli być dobrymi przyjaciółmi, Grantaire potrafił wyczytać to z jego twarzy. Po tylu latach słyszenia ludzkich myśli stał się niezwykle dobry w analizowaniu ludzkiej mimiki oraz zachowania. – Ja nazywam się Bahorel. Potrafię być w dwóch miejscach naraz. Dosłownie.

Zmrużył nieznacznie powieki i po chwili skupienia sprawił, że na przeciwległej stronie pomieszczenia znajdował się jego duplikat, wyglądający identycznie. Klon chodził po pokoju z szerokim uśmiechem, machając co poniektórym humorystycznie.

Kiedy duplikat zniknął, Bahorel dodał:

– Niewiele rzeczy biorę na poważnie, ale kiedy mi się już zdarzy, potrafię być oddany sprawie. Dużo ćwiczę. Niektórzy mówią, że widać.

Zaśmiał się cicho i zamilknął, aby dać szansę kolejnej osobie.

Nieśmiały pasjonat poezji zdecydował się wtedy zabrać głos. Wcześniej cały czas bawił się różą, którą dostał od Courfeyraca z delikatnym uśmiechem błąkającym się po jego twarzy. Courf oczywiście przypatrywał mu się co jakiś czas z zainteresowaniem, najwyraźniej chłopak naprawdę wpadł mu w oko.

– Nazywam się Jean Prouvaire – powiedział, a jego barwa głosu była melodią dla uszu lub przynajmniej to właśnie pomyślał Courfeyrac na tyle głośno, że Grantaire nie mógł się obronić przed usłyszeniem tego we własnej głowie. – Ale byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyście mówili na mnie Jehan. Piszę i czytam dużo poezji, bardzo lubię kwiaty i żywe kolory – stwierdził.

Na twarzy Courfa pojawił się jeszcze szerszy uśmiech, jak gdyby sam sobie gratulował, że idealnie wstrzelił się w gusta rudzielca.

Grantaire zaś zmierzył mówcę wzrokiem. Faktycznie upodobanie do żywych kolorów odznaczało się na nim niemal boleśnie. Chłopak miał na sobie czerwone spodnie i żółty sweter z grafiką, która przedstawiała kota. Jego długie włosy zostały splecione w idealny warkocz. Brunet nawet mógł przysiąc, że na policzkach chłopaka znajdowała się odrobina różu, chociaż niekoniecznie znał się na podobnych kwestiach, a i odległość utrudniała mu w tej obserwacji.

– Oprócz tego gram na flecie – dodał, zastanawiając się, czy być może coś jeszcze przegapił. – Moja mutacja nie jest tak ciekawa, jak większość waszych umiejętności. Potrafię zapanować nad pogodą, jednak nie nauczyłem się jeszcze do końca kontrolować mojej mocy, także głównie jest ona powiązana z silnymi emocjami.

Jehan wyglądał, jakby chciał jeszcze dodać coś pokroju „dziękuję za uwagę”, ale się powstrzymał, a jego wzrok z ciekawością powędrował do tajemniczego chłopaka, który był ubrany w skórzaną kurtkę i roztaczał wokół siebie dość interesującą otoczkę niebezpieczeństwa.

Mutant ledwie podniósł wzrok i uniósł lekko kąciki ust.

– Montparnasse – rzucił. Nie zaszczycił nikogo spojrzeniem. – Nie mam wam nic do powiedzenia. Myślę, że bezpiecznie będzie stwierdzić, że lepiej, jeśli nikt z was nie wejdzie mi w drogę. Potrafię to.

Grantaire po raz kolejny się zastanowił, czemu Valjean pozostawał neutralny, jednak jedno spojrzenie na profesora już pozwoliło mu zgadnąć, że ten chciał, aby jego podopieczni poczuli się jak w domu i zamierzał im dać nieco prywatności w rozmowie tamtego dnia.

Jednak brunet nie zastanawiał się nad tym długo, gdyż Montparnasse rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Przez chwilę wydawało się wszystkim, że posiadał on tę samą zdolność, co Courfeyrac, jednak dla Grantaire'a było bardziej niż jasne, że niewidzialność różniła się od teleportacji wieloma czynnikami. Przede wszystkim tym, że będąc telepatą, potrafił znaleźć Parnasse'a bez mrugnięcia okiem, skupiając się jedynie na jego obecności. Courfeyrac po prostu się przenosił. Grantaire nie wiedział, jakie były jego limity, ale szukanie go wydawało się o wiele trudniejsze.

Z drugiej strony niewidzialność pasowała do postaci Montparnasse'a. Gdyby Grantaire był przeciętym człowiekiem i nosił w sobie więcej obaw, zapewne przeszedłby go dreszcz na myśl, że ktoś podobnego pokroju mógłby go obserwować w dosłownie każdej sytuacji.

Ni stąd ni zowąd parę przedmiotów zaczęło się unosić w powietrzu. Było jasne, że to Montparnasse demonstrował w ten sposób prawdziwą naturę swojej umiejętności, aby nikt nie nabrał mylnych wrażeń. Po chwili one również zniknęły, a następnie chłopak odłożył je i wrócił na swoje miejsce, neutralizując swoją umiejętność.

Nikt nie miał pytań.

W jednej z bliższych ławek siedział następny chłopak z przyjaznym uśmiechem. Cały czas przebywał koło mniejszego koleżki. Jedno spojrzenie na nich mówiło Grantaire'owi, że byli jedynymi z obecnych w tamtym pomieszczeniu mutantów, którzy znali się przed przyjechaniem do akademii, nie licząc oczywiście Cosette i Valjeana.

– Mówią na mnie Bossuet – powiedział wesoło. – Przyjechałem tutaj z Joly'm – stwierdził, wskazując na przyjaciela – parę tygodni temu, kiedy tylko usłyszeliśmy o tym miejscu. Nigdy nie choruję, umiem się też regenerować i mam te cudeńka.

Bossuet wysunął z rąk część swojego adamantowego szkieletu w formie przydatnych do samoobrony szponów i uniósł lekko brwi, jak gdyby oczekiwał pytań, jednak nie zauważył, że przy okazji zahaczył o swój piórnik, także cała jego zawartość posypała się na podłogę.

Joly zachichotał.

– To też największy pechowiec na świecie – dodał.

Wyższy chłopak schował swoje szpony i zabrał się za zbieranie długopisów, ołówków oraz innych przyborów z zimnej posadzki. Mimowolnie przewrócił oczami.

– Nie pochwalisz się, co potrafisz?

Po paru sekundach zastanowienia pokiwał głową, lecz zamiast mówić, zdecydował się pokazać w całej krasie, czym była jego mutacja. Wzrokiem zmierzył wszystkich uczniów, jakby wybierał kogoś do pokazu, jednak jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na dyrektorze, który stanowił najbezpieczniejszy wybór.

Szybko zmienił swój wygląd, także wyglądał identycznie, jak profesor Valjean, który uśmiechał się szeroko zza swojego biurka.

– Niesamowite! – pochwalił.

Joly w innej skórze odwzajemnił uśmiech dość nieśmiało i natychmiastowo wrócił do postaci, w jakiej pojawił się w klasie. Eponine zaś zmarszczyła nieco brwi.

– Skąd mamy wiedzieć, czy to twoje prawdziwe ciało?

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i zacisnął usta nieco.

– Nigdy nie możecie mieć pewności – odparł, po czym szybko zmienił temat. – Oprócz mojej mutacji, zawsze chciałem zostać lekarzem. Medycyna wydaje się dla mnie bardzo interesująca, chociaż czasami, muszę przyznać, też niezwykle stresująca.

Bossuet wrócił na swoje miejsce z pozbieranymi wcześniej przedmiotami, a poszczególni uczniowie zaczęli się rozglądać po sali, aby zorientować się, kto jeszcze nie zdążył się przedstawić. Courfeyrac chciał klepnąć swojego kolegę z ławki w ramię, jednak ten odsunął się automatycznie, a na jego ustach pojawił się przepraszający uśmiech.

– Twoja kolej – powiedział niezrażony Courf.

Okularnik uniósł lekko podbródek i zaczął:

– Nazywam się Combeferre. Lubię naukę, filozofię, medycynę. Dużo czytam. Zawsze wierzyłem, że gdzieś na świecie istnieje więcej mutantów, być może nie tylko... Tyle jeszcze jest przed nami do odkrycia – stwierdził pogodnie. Potem jego spojrzenie skierowało się w dół. – Moja zdolność polega na przyjmowaniu energii życiowej przez dotyk. Dlatego ograniczam ten kontakt do zera – dodał, wyciągając nieco przed siebie swoje dłonie w skórzanych rękawiczkach.

Wtedy Grantaire pomyślał, że może jednak potrafił jeszcze komuś współczuć. Chociaż była to jedynie przelotna i mało znacząca myśl, a brunet o wiele bardziej intensywnie zastanawiał się nad tym, ile jeszcze będzie trwała ta niesamowicie fascynująca lekcja.

Valjean odchrząknął.

– Marius?

Nieśmiały chłopak poderwał głowę. Jego niezgrabne ruchy obie kobiety śledziły z zainteresowaniem, Cosette jednak robiła to bardziej subtelnie, gdyż z pewnością nie chciała dokładać ojcu zmartwień.

– Tak, tak – zgodził się Marius, po czym wziął głębszy oddech. – Nie mam wiele o sobie do powiedzenia, tak myślę. Nazywam się Marius Pontmercy. Moje gardło potrafi wytworzyć bardzo wysokie dźwięki. Profesor nazwał to... Hipersonicznym krzykiem – dokończył niepewnie. Zmarszczył lekko brwi, jakby sobie przypomniał o czymś mało znaczącym, ale jednak zdecydował się to dodać. – Podobno mógłbym nauczyć się dzięki temu latać, ale nigdy nie próbowałem.

– Pokaż nam! – zaproponował Feuilly.

Pontmercy pokręcił głową.

– Może innym razem.

Profesor postanowił przejąć inicjatywę w tamtym momencie i chwycił za kredę, po czym zaczął pisać coś na tablicy. Równocześnie postanowił wytłumaczyć uczniom, jak ich życie będzie od tej pory wyglądało.

– Dostaliście już swój podział godzin. Popołudniu zaś, w tych godzinach – stwierdził, gestykulując na tablicę – będą odbywać się wyjątkowe zajęcia, podczas których umożliwię wam ćwiczenie swoich mutacji. Wasza zdolność jest jak każdy mięsień. Z czasem i odpowiednią dozą chęci będziecie mogli obserwować imponujące efekty.

Valjean znów usiadł przy własnym biurku, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.

– Podzielę was na dwie grupy, z czasem ich składy mogą ulec zmianie. Jedna będzie ćwiczyła w podziemnym schronie, który jest odporny na wszelkie uszkodzenia w poniedziałki, środy i piątki, a w pozostałe dni robocze treningi będą odbywać na zewnątrz. Druga odwrotnie. Obu zespołów będę doglądał ja, gdyż żaden inny nauczyciel na razie nie jest na to przygotowany. Ćwiczenia zaczynają się od jutra. Jakieś pytania?

Courfeyrac uniósł rękę do góry.

– Tak? – zagadnął profesor.

– Możemy wybrać, z kim będziemy w grupach? Osobiście chciałbym być z Jehanem – stwierdził Courf z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach, przez co policzki Prouvaire'a znów stały się mocno czerwone.

Eponine zaśmiała się z rozbawieniem.

– Courf, ty naprawdę nie masz wstydu!

– Taki już jest mój urok – odparł chłopak.

Valjean zachował się neutralnie, jednak w jego oczach odbiła się sympatia dla Courfeyraca, którego po prawdzie trudno było nie lubić.

– Zastanowię się nad tym – obiecał.

Chwilę jeszcze profesor tłumaczył im zasady placówki, po czym parę minut przed dzwonkiem obwieścił, że mogą iść, aby przygotować się na następne zajęcia. Wszyscy szybciej lub wolniej wstali z własnych krzeseł i skierowali się w stronę wyjścia.

Grantaire obserwował chwilę towarzystwo, ale doszedł do wniosku, że nie miał względem żadnego ze swoich kolegów złych opinii. Być może Montparnasse zachowywał się dziwacznie, Courfeyrac był skończonym flirciarzem, a Bossuet ściągał na siebie pechowe sytuacje, jednak brunet miał wrażenie, że mimo wszystko, będą potrafili się dogadać.

Zanim się zorientował, został w sali samotnie z Enjolrasem.

„ _Czytasz teraz w moich myślach?”_

Brunet uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

„ _Uwierzyłbyś, gdybym ci powiedział, że w jakiś sposób sam wkładasz swoje myśli do mojej głowy?”_

„ _Nie wiem. To możliwe?”_

„ _Nie mam pojęcia. Najwyraźniej.”_

Enjolras uniósł brwi.

„ _Przeszkadza ci to?”_

„ _Szczerze?”_

„ _Zawsze.”_

„ _W twoim przypadku ani trochę.”_

Grantaire wpatrywał się chwilę w niebieskie oczy blondyna, który przytaknął niepewnie. Po paru sekundach Enjolras podniósł się z miejsca i podążył za przykładem innych, opuszczając klasę. Artysta tylko przez chwilę myślał nad tym, jak bardzo nie podobała mu się perspektywa odchodzącego Enjolrasa.


	4. Rozmowy nocą

Grantaire przewrócił się na drugi bok i zamknął oczy, usiłując wyciszyć wszelkie głosy. Wypuścił powietrze z płuc, po czym ze zrezygnowaniem sięgnął po butelkę z alkoholem, który sprawił, że jego gardło przyjemnie zapiekło. Po chwili whisky znów wylądowała na podłodze przy łóżku, a brunet przeczesał rozczochrane loki palcami i ponownie opadł na plecy.

Nigdy nie rozumiał sposobów, dzięki którym normalne osoby zwalczały bezsenność. Wszystkie wydawały się dla niego z grubsza pozbawione sensu. Niektórzy mówili o dozowaniu jedzenia, czy też picia, inni stawiali na czytanie do momentu poczucia ogarniającego zmęczenia, a jeszcze kolejni pozytywnie odnosili się na temat liczenia owiec.

Po usłyszeniu ostatniej możliwości Grantaire stwierdził, że jego alkoholowy problem nie był jednak tak ogromnym szaleństwem w formie niejakiego rozwiązania.

Z czasem zaczął odpływać, jednak przebudził go delikatny głos, wkradający się do jego umysłu. Enjolras i tym razem postanowił uatrakcyjnić jego noc, jednak tym razem zrobił to całkowicie na umyślnie.

„ _Słyszysz mnie?”_

Grantaire niemal zachichotał, przecierając oczy.

„ _To nie mikrofon.”_

„ _Myślałem, że śpisz.”_

„ _Nie potwierdzę, nie zaprzeczę.”_

„ _Obudziłem cię? Przepraszam.”_

Mimowolnie brunet skierował wzrok w stronę ściany, która dzieliła go z rozmówcą. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, co Enjolras robił. Dlaczego sam był wciąż na nogach? Być może bał się kolejnego koszmaru, jednak zapewne doświadczał ich już niezliczoną ilość razy na przestrzeni całego swojego życia, także w nowym miejscu nie powinien mieć z tym problemu, zwłaszcza że akurat w tamtej szkole było to coś normalnego, niemal naturalnego.

„ _Coś się stało, Enjolras?”_

„ _Zastanawiałem się, czy może... Jeśli znów będę miał koszmar, czy znowu cię do niego wciągnę?”_

„ _Pewnie tak.”_

Nastała chwila milczenia i Grantaire prawie doszedł do wniosku, że Enjolras stracił nim zainteresowanie, a następnie wrócił do tego, cokolwiek zajmowało go przed rozpoczęciem prowizorycznej konwersacji, jednak tak się nie stało.

„ _Nie przeszkadza ci to?”_

„ _To nie tak, że możesz coś w tym temacie zrobić.”_

„ _Racja. Wybacz, że cię niepokoiłem.”_

Brunet westchnął ciężko.

„ _Enjolras?”_

„ _Tak?”_

„ _Wciąż pytasz, czy mnie coś nie przeszkadza. Nikt nigdy o to mnie nie pytał, bo... To raczej ty powinieneś czuć się niezręcznie. Wchodzę do twojej głowy bez zaproszenia. Nie robię tego na umyślnie, ale jednak, fakt pozostaje faktem. Jeżeli byś chciał, żebym poprosił Valjeana o zmianę pokoju... Może to by pomogło.”_

Wyglądało to na idealne rozwiązanie. Grantaire nie pojęcia, czemu akurat myśli Enjolrasa przyciągały go do siebie usilnie. Nie kłopotał się zadawaniem pytań na ten temat, gdyż głos blondyna był bardziej niż mile widziany w jego głowie, odróżniając się tak znacząco od reszty irytujących dźwięków, jakie chłopak musiał znosić na co dzień.

Mimo wszystko, Grantaire przywykł do ludzkiego strachu, nieraz zdegustowania. Żadna osobistość, nawet najbardziej liberalna, nie przepadała za uczuciem posiadania obcej osoby we własnym umyśle. Czemu Enjolras miałby być inny? Zapewne podchodził do kwestii prywatności dokładnie tak samo, tylko nie chciał mówić tego telepacie prosto w twarz.

„ _Wolałbym, żebyś tego nie robił”_ , odpowiedział Enjolras cicho.

„ _Mogę zapytać, czemu?”_

„ _To przyjemna odmiana, kiedy nie jestem całkiem sam.”_

Na twarzy bruneta pojawił się grymas. Dobrze wiedział, jak mocno potrafiła doskwierać samotność, chociaż osobiście cały czas słyszał głosy, jednak te nigdy nie zapewniały mu poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Zazwyczaj też funkcjonowały niezależenie od niego. Również nigdy nie nawiązywały z nim kontaktu.

Enjolras nawiązał z nim kontakt.

„ _Rozumiem”_ , stwierdził po chwili Grantaire.

Przed następną myślą blondyna, która była skierowana konkretnie w stronę Grantaire'a, minęło kilkanaście minut.

„ _Mogę cię o coś prosić?”_

„ _Cokolwiek.”_

„ _Jeśli znów zorientowałbyś się, że mam wizję... Mógłbyś mnie jeszcze raz obudzić? Nie wiem, czy jestem gotowy przeżywać ten koszmar na nowo.”_

„ _Masz to jak w banku. Oby tylko nikt nie pomyślał, że się do ciebie zakradam w jakichś nieczystych zamiarach.”_

Grantaire usłyszał we własnej głowie perlisty śmiech Enjolrasa i jego wyraz twarzy rozchmurzył się automatycznie. Z niemym przestrachem brunet doszedł do wniosku, że to jeden z najładniejszych dźwięków, jakich doświadczył od dłuższego czasu.

„ _Dziękuję, Grantaire”_ , powiedział w końcu blondyn.

„ _Dobranoc, Enjolras.”_

*

Następnego dnia każdemu uczniowi została przedstawiona informacja, z kim będzie odbywał ćwiczenia popołudniowe przez najbliższe pół roku. Niektórzy byli niemal nadzwyczajnie szczęśliwi, Grantaire zareagował raczej niewzruszenie, ale musiał przyznać, że odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy dowiedział się, że będzie w grupie razem z Enjolrasem.

Także w podziemnym schronie znaleźli się Grantaire, Enjolras, (niezwykle uradowany) Courfeyrac, Jehan, Combeferre oraz Montparnasse. Każdy z nich znalazł swój własny tor do ćwiczeń i po zamienieniu paru zdań z profesorem, wiedzieli również, czego ten od nich wymagał. Dostali teczki z zakresem własnych umiejętności oraz swoimi poprzednikami, czy też po prostu znanymi osobami, które również posiadały podobną zdolność. Zostały dla nich ułożone osobne programy ćwiczeń rozciągnięte na przełomie najbliższych miesięcy.

Raz w tygodniu również wszyscy spotykali się na wspólne treningi, jednak Valjean stwierdził, że na co dzień lepiej będzie im się pracować w mniejszym gronie.

Kiedy zostali sami, ponieważ dyrektor zdecydował się sprawdzić, jak radziła sobie druga grupa, Courfeyrac znalazł się tuż koło Jehana w przeciągu sekundy i bynajmniej nie sprawił tego naprawdę szybki bieg.

Poeta wzdrygnął się, jednak na jego ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, kiedy tylko uświadomił sobie, że to Courf używał swojej mutacji.

– Pomóc ci przy ćwiczeniach? – zapytał brunet.

– To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, Courf, ale myślę, że profesor dobrał nas w pary – odpowiedział drobniejszy chłopak przepraszająco. – Zresztą, obawiam się, że to nie byłoby nic ekscytującego. Nie potrafię kontrolować swojej mutacji.

Courfeyrac pokręcił głową.

– Bzdura, na pewno byłoby emocjonująco!

– Może lepiej sprawdzimy, z kim faktycznie jesteśmy w parach – zaproponował Combeferre, podchodząc do rozpiski. – Enjolras i Grantaire – wyczytał. – Ja i Courfeyrac. Jehan i Montparnasse.

Roześmiany chłopak posłał tęskne spojrzenie w stronę rudzielca, po czym zwrócił się do Combeferre'a.

– Stary, nie używaj mojego pełnego imienia!

– Dlaczego nie? Ja bym wolał, żebyś ty używał mojego pełnego imienia.

– Na pewno nie. Każdy lubi zdrobnienia i przezwiska – stwierdził Courf z szerokim uśmiechem. – Będę na ciebie mówił... 'Ferre? 'Ferre brzmi ładnie. Podoba ci się?

Okularnik uniósł lekko brwi, niemal ironicznie.

– Jeżeli musisz – powiedział w końcu, jednak zadowolenie odbijało się w jego oczach.

Grantaire powędrował spojrzeniem w kierunku Enjolrasa. Blondyn wyglądał tamtego dnia o wiele lepiej, ponieważ przespał odpowiednią ilość godzin we względnym spokoju. Sprawiało to, że jeszcze trudniej było oderwać od niego wzrok. Kiedy tylko chłopak zauważył, że artysta się w niego wpatrywał, uśmiechnął się lekko.

„ _Też chciałbyś mieć przezwisko?”_ , zapytał brunet z rozbawieniem.

Enjolras wzruszył ramionami nieznacznie.

„ _Powodzenia ze zdrabnianiem imienia Enjolras.”_

„ _Och, to nie może być takie trudne! Co powiesz na Enjy?”_

– Nie pozwalam ci mówić na mnie Enjy, to okropny pomysł – wypalił blondyn ni stąd ni zowąd, po czym zrobił minę, jakby chciał zapaść się pod ziemię. – Jestem w tym beznadziejny – jęknął.

Artysta zaśmiał się głośno, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na to, że spojrzenia wszystkich w pokoju zwróciły się w ich kierunku ze zdziwieniem.

Courfeyrac rozdziawił usta.

– Wy rozmawiacie telepatycznie? – zapytał z entuzjazmem. – To dlatego wciąż siedzicie tak cicho!

– Gratulację za wymyślenie jeszcze gorszego zdrobnienia. Nie sądziłem, że było to możliwe – dodał Combeferre, przez co Courf pokazał mu język w dziecinnym nawyku.

Montparnasse westchnął przeciągle.

– Normalnie nie paliłbym się do zajęć, ale myślę, że są ciekawsze niż wasze plotki – prychnął.

– Ktoś tutaj wstał z łóżka lewą nogą – zaświergotał Courfeyrac.

– Ktoś tutaj jutro nie wstanie z łóżka w ogóle, jeśli będziemy kontynuować tę rozmowę – zagroził Mont.

– Ałć, jaki humorzasty!

Grantaire uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

„ _To od czego zaczynamy nasze ćwiczenia?”_


	5. Motywacja

Minął tydzień.

Tydzień wypełniony gwarem rozmów i myśli, mieszających się ze sobą szaleńczo, cichymi konwersacjami Grantaire'a z Enjolrasem, ostentacyjnym flirtem Courfeyraca, narzekaniem (czy też pasywną agresją) Montaprnasse'a, ambitnym podejściem Combeferre'a, krótkimi wierszami Jehana oraz wciąż niezrażonym, pozytywnym nastawieniem do rozwijania ich mutacji profesora.

Całe siedem dni i wbrew pozorom Grantaire wcale jeszcze nie miał dość tajemniczej placówki oraz wymyślnych treningów.

Drugą z wymienionych kwestii pewnie zawdzięczał pomyślnemu zbiegowi okoliczności, gdyż wylądował w parze razem z niebieskookim blondynem, który być może w swojej wyjątkowości potrafił jako jedyny dostrzec prawdziwy ból posiadania niezliczonej ilości głosów we własnej głowie. Enjolras zazwyczaj nie oceniał Grantaire'a, chociaż nieraz się z nim sprzeczał, jednak natura ich kłótni zawsze zostawała zamknięta w bezpiecznych ramach, dzięki czemu żaden z chłopaków nie mógł poczuć się nijak urażony.

Jeden raz tylko Grantaire wyłowił z ich rozmowy zdanie, które nie przypadło mu do gustu ani trochę, przez co zmarszczył się nieco, wiercąc na łóżku jednej nocy.

„ _Stać cię na więcej.”_

„ _Słucham?”_

„ _Pijesz”_ , odparł blondyn z naganą w głosie. _„Widziałem puste butelki pod łóżkiem poprzedniego dnia, kiedy byłem u ciebie w pokoju. Wyniszczasz się. Zakładasz słuchawki, zamiast rozmawiać. Wszystkim gardzisz. A z drugiej strony... Twoje rysunki są takie piękne. Stać cię na więcej. Nie możesz się poddawać.”_

Grantaire zirytowałby się, ale nie potrafił. Nie, kiedy Enjolras tłumaczył mu istotę własnego zmartwienia tak powoli i delikatnie, jak gdyby bał się, że jeśli przekroczy wyimaginowaną czerwoną linię we własnych słowach, to głos bruneta po prostu zniknie z jego głowy na zawsze albo zdecyduje już nigdy więcej się nie pokazywać. Także, zamiast unosić się, Grantaire po prostu westchnął, a na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech, niewidoczny dla jego rozmówcy zza ściany.

„ _Masz gadane. Nawet ja w tym momencie chciałbym być lepszym człowiekiem.”_

„ _Mógłbyś być!”_

„ _Nie, Apollo. Jestem kim jestem. Głosy sprawiły, że nie wierzę w to, co ty. Trudno wierzyć w to, co wszyscy, kiedy ciągle jest się świadkiem cudzych rozczarowań oraz cierpień.”_

Tyle wystarczyło.

Tyle wystarczyło, żeby Enjolras zrozumiał i Grantaire nawet nie musiał zakradać się do jego umysłu, aby wiedzieć, że ten usłyszał sens w jego słowach, jak również nie zamierzał ciągnąć bezsensownego tematu.

Brunet po paru sekundach ciszy zdecydował się zapytać:

„ _Czemu nie przemawiasz już, jak kiedyś?”_

Enjolras nie zapytał, skąd jego rozmówca wiedział. Przywykł już do tego, że przed Grantaire'em niełatwo było uchować jakąkolwiek tajemnicę. Nawet to szanował i zaczynał lubić, chociaż nie czuł się jeszcze gotowy na wyjawienie wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się w jego życiu zanim przybył do szkoły Valjeana.

„ _Może kiedyś ci opowiem.”_

Grantaire nie naciskał.

*

Następnego dnia cała szóstka ćwiczyła w ogrodach, które z jednej strony otaczały szkołę. Valjean wpadł na pomysł, w jaki sposób każda para mogła znaleźć dla siebie trochę intymności, kiedy podziemne tory zajmowała druga grupa. Konkretnie były to wysokie żywopłoty, które przeplatały różane krzaki.

Enjolras i Grantaire zajęli jedną drewnianych ławek, którą nadgryzł już ząb czasu, jednak widać było, że została ona niedawno ponownie polakierowana. Przez chwilę tylko rozmawiali na tematy mało wartościowe i błahe, ale brunet szybko zmienił temat.

– Czytałeś, czego wymaga od ciebie profesor?

– Możemy o tym teraz nie rozmawiać?

– Kiedyś będziemy musieli o tym porozmawiać.

Blondyn westchnął tragicznie.

– Raz w życiu doświadczyłem wizji poza snem.

Grantaire uniósł lekko brwi, po czym kiedy nie doczekał się kontynuacji, powiedział:

– Coś się wydarzyło?

– Nie, ja po prostu... Rozumiesz, budzenie się ze snu jest takie naturalne – stwierdził Enjolras, siląc się na uśmiech. – Taki trans na jawie to zupełnie coś innego. Jeżeli w nim utknę...

Jego głos załamał się nieprzyjemnie, a wzrok powędrował w kierunku trawy.

Artysta uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Wtedy wejdę do twojego umysłu i cię z tego transu wyciągnę.

Enjolras zacisnął usta w kreskę i pokiwał głową, jednak nie wydawał się przekonany. Konsternacja malująca się na jego obliczu przedstawiała się kompletnie niekorzystnie i przyćmiewała piękno pełnych ust oraz niebieskich oczu, w których odbijał się strach, a Grantaire nie potrafił pogodzić się z tym, jak chłopak się czuł. Brunet położył mu rękę na ramieniu ze zdecydowaniem, ponieważ nie wiedział, na jaki gest właściwie mógł sobie pozwolić.

– Apollo – zagaił. – Nie bez powodu Valjean dobrał nas razem. Nie pozwolę, żeby cokolwiek ci się stało – obiecał miękko, przez co Enjolras zmarszczył nieco brwi i uniósł spojrzenie.

– Naprawdę?

– Tak.

– Czemu?

Zanim Grantaire zareagował, zastanowił się chwilę, przygryzając mimowolnie dolną wargę. Praktycznie nie znał Enjolrasa, a już z pewnością nie na tyle, aby w rozmowy były zamieszane poważne przyrzeczenia. Tylko, że z blondynem wszystko wydawało się poniekąd odmienne. Być może to dlatego, że Grantaire nigdy wcześniej nie miał przyjaciela i zmęczony był podchodzeniem do życia na własną rękę. Wyczerpany ilością głosów, z których żaden nie był skierowany konkretnie do niego, ale wszystkie przetaczały się przez jego umysł.

– Zgaduję, że też nie lubię być całkiem sam.

W odpowiedzi Grantaire otrzymał najwspanialszy uśmiech na świecie.

Chłopcy wrócili do ćwiczeń.

*

Kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej znajdowali się Jehan i Montparnasse. Wyższy chłopak stał przy jednym z żywopłotów. Palił już trzeciego papierosa, a na trawie zalegały niechlujnie wyglądające pety. Jedną z rąk miał wetkniętą do kieszeni spodni. Zdecydowanie nie wyglądał przyjaźnie, jednak Jehan swojego czasu nauczył się nie oceniać ludzi po pozorach. W brunecie było coś tajemniczego, czego ten do końca nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, jednak ponad wszystko pragnął zrozumieć, zaczerpnąć z tego inspirację i odkryć na swój własny sposób.

Ale na początek wolałby, aby Parnasse zdobył się choćby na zamienienie z nim paru zdań bez agresywnego tonu i zirytowanego spojrzenia.

– Mógłbyś sprawić, żebym ja też zniknął? – zapytał po chwili ciszy poeta.

Montparnasse wzruszył ramionami.

– Oczywiście.

– Ale tego nie zrobisz? – zgadł Jehan.

– Czemu miałbym?

– Racja.

Rudzielec siedział na trawie, równocześnie plótł również prowizoryczny wianek z kwiatów, które rosły w ogrodzie. Jego spojrzenie wędrowało powoli po kolorowych płatkach. Zastanawiał się, co w tamtym momencie robił Courfeyrac i jak szły mu ćwiczenia z 'Ferre'em, który okazał się świetnym trenerem, chociaż wciąż powinien jeszcze być uczniem.

Courfeyrac.

Courfeyrac był niesamowitym człowiekiem, z którego wypływała radość życia, wesołość i wszelkie silne, optymistyczne emocje, których towarzystwo wszyscy sobie bardzo cenili. Często jego wypowiedzi były niepoważne lub dziecinne, jednak bardziej rozbrajające i urocze niż jakkolwiek negatywne. Tego typu osobę każdy chciałby mieć we własnym życiu i Jehan naprawdę nie wiedział, czemu roześmiany chłopak zwrócił uwagę akurat na niego.

Ponieważ Prouvaire miał rzecz jasna niesamowicie wartościowy profil osobowości, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę w lepsze dni. Jednak na pierwszy rzut oka był zwyczajnym pasjonatem poezji w nieco zbyt kolorowych ubraniach. Zazwyczaj nie przyciągał do siebie wiele uwagi, jeżeli nie liczyć wyśmiewania popularnych grup w poprzednich szkołach, składających się z nietolerancyjnych, umięśnionych mężczyzn i pustych kobiet o zbyt dotkliwej opaleniźnie.

Jehan chciałby być w parze z Courfeyraciem. Chociaż pewnie nauczenie się czegokolwiek graniczyłoby wtedy z cudem, z pewnością obaj spędziliby bardzo dobrze czas. Jednak coś w pracy z Montparnasse'em było niejako fascynujące. Poeta nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Świat naokoło zazwyczaj urzekał go swoją złożonością. Jean pragnął poznać wiele informacji (nie, nie informacji – to brzmiało zbyt sztampowo – doznań!), które intrygowały go na poziomie mentalnym, niemal duchowym.

Zanim rudzielec się zorientował, Parnasse zgasił kolejnego papierosa i opadł na trawę koło Jehana, krzyżując nogi.

– Mam propozycję – rzucił.

– Tak?

– Jeżeli wywołasz deszcz, to sprawię, że znikniesz i pójdziemy, gdziekolwiek zechcesz.

Prouvaire pokręcił głową delikatnie.

– Nie potrafię.

– Jasne, że potrafisz. Potrzebujesz jedynie odpowiedniej motywacji.

Wyzwanie.

Zazwyczaj Jehan nie odmawiał wyzwaniom, chłopak raczej podejmował je i próbował własnych sił, jednak w tej konkretnej kwestii był niemal pewien, że polegnie, zatem nie chciał nikogo rozczarować. Jednak przebywanie w tamtej szkole... Budziło dziwaczne poczucie, że mimo wszystko, progres mógł zostać osiągnięty.

Montparnasse uniósł jedną brew z wyczekiwaniem.

– Więc?

– Czyli twierdzisz, że jesteś w stanie zdobyć się na taką... Motywację? – zapytał Jehan, mrużąc powieki.

– Nie widzę w tym nic skomplikowanego.

– W takim razie musimy się przekonać, czy masz rację.

*

Enjolras wpatrywał się w Grantaire'a ze zmieszaniem, a nawet zaniepokojeniem. Jego niebieskie oczy mierzyły twarzy bruneta badawczo, a dłonie delikatnie potrząsały za ramiona, chociaż w jego ruchach dało się wyczuć wahanie.

– 'Taire?

Oczy artysty były wbite w przestrzeń bezmyślnie, chociaż na jego twarzy malowała się cała paleta emocji. Enjolras zastanawiał się nad tym, co mogło się wydarzyć, ponieważ miał już mnóstwo przypuszczeń i każde było gorsze od poprzedniego. W tamtym momencie życzył sobie jedynie tego, aby na chwilę móc zamienić ich zdolności miejscami. Grantaire był praktycznie jedyną osobą, z jaką udało mu się do tamtej pory nawiązać w placówce coś na kształt relacji i myśl o tym, że chłopakowi mogłoby się coś stać... Cóż, trudno powiedzieć, jak na Enjolrasa taka idea oddziaływała, jednak nagle ciężej było mu oddychać.

– Grantaire, na Boga, jeżeli w tym momencie się nie ockniesz i nie powiesz, że to wredny żart, to przysięgam, że cię uderzę – mruknął nerwowo. – Mocno. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak mocno – ostrzegł. – I ja chyba też nie...

Blondyn zacisnął palce na koszulce Grantaire'a.

– Grantaire, proszę cię – jęknął. – Jeśli Valjean dobrał nas tak, abyśmy mogli sobie nawzajem pomagać, to ja nie mam pojęcia, jak to zrobić. Jestem po prostu bezużyteczny.

Wtedy artysta wreszcie zamrugał parokrotnie. Rozejrzał się dookoła, jednak kiedy jego spojrzenie padło na blondyna, nie podążyło ono już nigdzie indziej. Parę sekund minęło, zanim zebrał odpowiednie słowa.

– Byłem w umyśle Jehana – wytłumaczył pokrótce. – Myślę, że Montparnasse ma zamiar go skrzywdzić. Emanowała od niego taka aura...

– Musimy coś zrobić.

– Chodźmy.

Grantaire poderwał się ze swojego miejsca, ale po zastanowieniu pomyślał jeszcze:

„ _Enjolras?”_

„ _Tak?”_

„ _Nie powinieneś nigdy myśleć, że jesteś bezużyteczny.”_

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	6. Deszcz

Montparnasse trzymał Jehana za kościste ramiona, a jego dłonie były pewne i mocno zaciśnięte na kolorowej koszuli drobniejszego chłopaka. Uniósł lekko brwi, jak gdyby czekał na rezultat, który bynajmniej nie nadszedł tak szybko, jak tylko tego by oczekiwał. Wygiął więc usta we wrednym uśmiechu.

– Nadal myślisz, że nie dasz rady? – prychnął.

Poeta zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.

– Ja...

– Jasne, że tak.

– Mont...

– Delikatny Jean Prouvaire, który nie potrafi sam o siebie zadbać. Wiecznie z kwiatami we włosach i nosem w bezużytecznej poezji – stwierdził sarkastycznie Parnasse. – Sądzisz, że inni będą cię chronić, kiedy przyjdzie co do czego?

Wcześniej pleciony przez Jehana wianek upadł na trawę. Minęła chwila, zanim chłopak opanował swój głos na tyle, aby móc odpowiedzieć. Słowa jednak nie przychodziły mu tak łatwo. Czuł się, jak gdyby miał przed sobą patową sytuację i zero perspektyw, a na dodatek wymagające oczy, które śledziły jego każdy ruch.

– Nie potrzebuję niczyjej ochrony.

Z przyjemnością doszedł do wniosku, że zdanie brzmiało o wiele lepiej niż w jego głowie, chociaż do pełnego wykorzystywania własnych pokładów pewności siebie było mu niesamowicie daleko. Montparnasse jedynie uniósł brwi bez przekonania.

– Nie potrzebujesz?

– N–nie.

Niestety całe wątpliwości powróciły do Jehana, kiedy stawił czoła prześmiewczemu wyrazowi twarzy Parnasse'a. Rudzielec spuścił spojrzenie z niejakim wstydem, lecz jedna z dłoni wyższego chłopaka szybko chwyciła jego podbródek i zmusiła do ponownego nawiązania kontaktu wzrokowego.

– Co na to Courfeyrac?

Jehan otworzył usta, aby odpowiedzieć, ale żaden dźwięk nie wydobył się z jego gardła.

– Myślisz, że podoba mu się to, jak bardzo jesteś żałosny? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Mont.

– Courf nie ma z tym nic wspólnego – powiedział poeta uparcie.

– Nie podoba mu się – kontynuował Montparnasse niezrażony, nachylając się nawet jeszcze bliżej Jehana. Jego głos obniżył się do groźnego szeptu. – Jest dla ciebie miły, ponieważ uważa, że twoje ciało jest tego warte – stwierdził, a jedną dłonią pogładził szyję Jeana powoli, co można byłoby uznać za gest niewinny, gdyby nie to, że stanowił jego całkowite przeciwieństwo. – Reszta go absolutnie nie obchodzi.

Kąciki oczu Pruvaire'a zapiekły nieprzyjemnie.

– Zmieniłem zdanie, Montparnasse – odparł prawie bezgłośnie. – Przestań.

Śmiech bruneta był niemal sadystyczny.

– Bo co? Nie potrafisz mnie powstrzymać.

– Masz przestać w tym momencie...

Przerwał, kiedy tylko poczuł palący ból w okolicy policzka, gdzie uderzył go Montparnasse otwartą dłonią beznamiętnie. Jehan zakrył zranione miejsce własnymi palcami, pocierając skórę automatycznie, a na rozmówcę spojrzał z pewnego rodzaju pogardą pomieszaną ze strachem.

Mont jedynie poszerzył swój uśmiech.

– Teraz zaczynamy właściwą motywację.

*

Combeferre i Courfeyrac wpatrywali się w Grantaire'a z wyczekiwaniem, ale również zmartwieniem odnośnie stanu, w jakim znajdywał się brunet, kiedy usiłował podejrzeć, co działo się w cudzych umysłach. Mimo, że Enjolras tym razem nie miał już powodów do lęku, który towarzyszył mu wcześniej, również czuł irracjonalny niepokój o bruneta, na którego twarzy zagościły wszelkie emocje negatywne.

Courf przekręcił lekko głowę.

– Często mu się to zdarza?

Blondyn pokręcił głową.

– Drugi raz przy mnie.

– Coś mu się stało za pierwszym razem?

– Nie. Dlaczego?

– Denerwujesz się.

Enjolras wiedział, że powinien był w tamtym momencie martwić się o bezpieczeństwo Jehana i naprawdę bardzo go to obchodziło. Być może znali się krótko, jednak z pewnością nikt nie chciał, aby cokolwiek stało się rudzielcowi. Na dodatek nikt nie ufał Montparnasse'owi ani jego nieobliczalnym pomysłom, czy też skłonnościom do agresji, także konsternacja była całkowicie na miejscu.

Jednak blondyn nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że po prostu bardziej niepokoił się o Grantaire'a (który swoją drogą zdecydował się na sprawienie sobie kolejnej wycieczki do umysłu Jehana, pozostawiając Enjolrasa samego przy kolegach, jacy zdecydowanie chcieli się dowiedzieć, co było tak naglące, aby nie mogło poczekać do końca treningu). Z coraz większą pewnością chłopak dochodził do wniosku, że powinien w najbliższej przyszłości zrobić coś na temat swoich bezpodstawnych uczuć. Choćby się od nich odciąć, w końcu zdecydowanie nie była na nie pora ani tym bardziej miejsce.

Grantaire otrząsnął się nagle, chwytając za własny policzek.

Niebo powoli stawało się coraz ciemniejsze, a deszczowe chmury, których wcześniej nie było nawet na horyzoncie, przesłoniły widok słońca.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał automatycznie Enjolras.

Brunet prychnął.

– Daleko od „w porządku” – odparł. – Powiedziałeś im?

Courferac i 'Ferre popatrzyli po sobie ze zmieszaniem oraz zmarszczonymi brwiami. Combeferre poprawił swoje okulary i odezwał się ostrożnie:

– Coś się stało?

– Montparnasse skrzywdził Jehana.

– _Co zrobił?!_

Głos Courfa był niemal oburzony, a jego szczęka opadła w dziwieniu, jednak grymas szybko zastąpił ten wyraz twarzy, co wyjątkowo kłóciło się ze zwyczajowym uśmiechem, który gościł na ustach chłopaka.

„ _Czemu ktokolwiek miałby sprawiać Jehanowi ból? To nie ma sensu.”_

Myśli bruneta były tak głośne, że Grantaire usłyszałby je wyraźnie, nawet gdyby wzniósł wszelkie swoje blokady, gdyż Courf wkładał w nie wiele emocji.

„ _Montparnasse nigdy nie powinien być w tej szkole ani grupie, ani tym bardziej parze. Kiedy Valjean się dowie... Montparnasse dostanie za swoje. Na pewno.”_

Chłopak wypuścił powietrze z ust w złości albo panice (ewentualnie obydwoma uczuciami, zawartymi w niebezpiecznej mieszance), mierząc wzrokiem na zmianę Grantaire'a i Enjolrasa, jakby chciał z nich wyciągnąć więcej informacji.

„ _Nie, możemy użyć mutacji 'Ferre'ego, ktoś taki nie zasługuje na litość. Ale gdzie jest Jehan? Musimy go znaleźć, znaleźć Jehana, w tej chwili...”_

– Spokojnie, Courfeyrac! – wykrzyknął Grantaire, a Combeferre popatrzył się na niego ze zdziwieniem. Z początku zrobił to też Enjolras, ale domyślił się, że artysta słyszał wszystkie słowa, które chaotycznie przekraczały umysł Courfa, co nie mogło być przyjemnym doświadczeniem. – Po prostu, spokojnie – powtórzył ciszej. – Trening Jehana z Montparnase'em wymknął się spod kontroli.

Courfeyrac wyrzucił ręce w kierunku nieba.

– No co ty nie powiesz!

Wtedy spadła pierwsza kropla deszczu.

A następnie to samo zrobiły setki kolejnych, rozpoczynając ulewę.

Telepata przeklął pod nosem.

– To długa historia, ale oni zaraz znikną, więc musimy się spieszyć.

„ _Cholera, cholera, cholera, cholera, wiedziałem, że nie powinienem był zostawiać ich samych, cholera, Jean, Jehan, cholera.”_

„ _Courf, skup się.”_

– Wiesz, gdzie są? – zapytał rzeczowo Combeferre.

Być może nadmierne przejmowanie się mogło sprawiać wrażenie zachowania śmiesznego, jednak w tamtym świecie było to nieuniknione. Czemu? Odpowiedź była w gruncie rzeczy dość banalna. Dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby ufać Montparnasse'owi?

Wizja buntu jednego z mutantów w szkole była bardziej niż realna, a ofiary w życiach odnoszono już nie w takiej ilości, a choćby najmniejsza myśl na temat tego, że Jehanowi mogła stać się choćby najmniejsza krzywda, przyprawiała Courfeyraca o ciarki. Mimo, że wszyscy w placówce obstawali przy zdaniu, że posiadacze wyjątkowych umiejętności powinni egzystować wśród ludzi jak prawowici obywatele, którymi z pewnością byli, w każdej regule istniały wyjątki. Niebezpieczni ludzie potrafili być potworami. Kogo mógł stanowić złowrogi mutant, jeżeli nie źródło śmierci i chaosu?

– Tak.

– Będę tam najszybciej – dodał Courf.

– Zaraz ci przekażę odpowiednie informacje.

Nie minęła sekunda, a Courfeyraca zalały odpowiednie obrazy. Chłopak zachybotał się pod ogromem wiadomości, które zostały przetransportowane do jego umysłu, jednak nie zwlekał ani chwili.

Spóźnił się.

*

– Courf, czy możesz raz na zawsze się zamknąć?

– Nic nie mówiłem!

– Myślałeś bardzo intensywnie.

– Uspokójcie się – stwierdził 'Ferre, ucinając rozmowę.

Chłopcy byli w salonie piętra sypialnego. Minęła niecała godzina. Courfeyrac wszędzie szukał Jehana, a z jego umiejętnościami nie zajęło to zbyt wiele czasu. Również Valjeana nie było nigdzie na horyzoncie, więc nikt szczególnie nie wiedział, co powinni w obecnej sytuacji zrobić. Grantaire szukał jakiegokolwiek śladu po głosach brakujących członków ich grupy najdalej, jak potrafił, lecz bezskutecznie.

Druga grupa była równie bezradna.

Courfeyrac zwrócił się w pewnym momencie do Enjolrasa.

– Nie mógłbyś też spróbować?

Blondyn prychnął.

– Moje wizje są bezwartościowe.

– Wszyscy próbują wykorzystywać swoje zdolności!

– Na marne.

– Jehan może teraz umierać!

Grantaire zmierzył dramatyzującego chłopaka zirytowanym spojrzeniem.

– Daj mu spokój, Courf – warknął.

– Ale...

– Zostaw go w spokoju!

Enjolras uśmiechnął się blado w kierunku swojego wybawiciela, jednak wciąż był to smutny wyraz twarzy. Courfeyrac niespokojnie spacerował po dywanie w kółko, Combeferre starał się namierzyć telefon komórkowy Prouavaire'a, a cała reszta ich klasy albo szukała rudzielca, albo ich dyrektora w celu odnalezienia pomocy.

Nagle Courf zatrzymał się, jak gdyby coś wryło go w podłogę.

Jehan.

Brunet nie myślał zbyt wiele, zanim podbiegł do przemoczonego chłopaka i przyciągnął go do mocnego uścisku. Grantaire jednak przyjrzał się Jeanowi uważnie. Jego oczy były czerwone od płaczu, a źrenice podejrzanie rozszerzone. Wydawał się szczerze zdziwiony tak wylewną reakcją na własny powrót, chociaż delikatny uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy, jednak to nie Courfeyrac był jego powodem.

– Gdzie się podziewałeś? Nic ci się nie stało? Montparnasse dostanie za swoje, już ja tego dopilnuję!

Poeta zmarszczył brwi.

– Dlaczego?

– On... On cię obraził! – odparł beznadziejnie Courf, odsuwając się nieco. – Uderzył.

– Och, tak. Ale już to sobie wyjaśniliśmy – stwierdził Jehan, jakby rozwiązywało to sprawę. – Widziałeś, Courf? – zapytał, wskazując w stronę okna delikatnie. – Deszcz.

Courfeyrac wyglądał na nieco zmieszanego.

– To ty...?

– W rzeczy samej. Nie sądzisz, że to wspaniałe? To najcudowniejsza rzecz, jakiej kiedykolwiek doświadczyłem i czuję ją na każdym centymetrze swojego ciała – wyznał Prouvaire, wzdychając z rozmarzeniem. – Deszcz nie musi być smutny, Courf. Może być fascynujący. Zrobiłem to. Opanowałem, być może chwilowo, ale... Udało mi się.

– To świetnie – powiedział Courfeyrac bez wyrazu i z pewnością chciał coś dodać, ale pewnym ruchem został odsunięty przez Grantaire'a.

Kiedy artysta zbliżył się do chłopaka, zyskał całkowite przekonanie, że jego podejrzenia były prawdziwe, a to jedynie oznaczało same kłopoty, ponieważ połączenie Montparnasse'a i narkotyków nie mogło wróżyć pozytywnego scenariusza.

– Cholera, Jehan... Co Parnasse ci dał?

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	7. Demony przeszłości

Grantaire czuł się jak żałosna marionetka, kiedy dwaj silni mężczyźni trzymali go za ramiona, a jeden z nich przyciskał do jego głowy lufę broni i wcale nie robił tego lekko. Nie mógł chodzić przez obrzydliwy ból w kostce, a do jego oczu cisnęły się łzy. Dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że znów został wciągnięty do jednego z koszmarów – a raczej wizji – Enjolrasa.

Jednak poprzednim razem wyswobodzenie się ze skomplikowanego układu myśli oraz obrazów i dźwięków było o wiele prostsze. Zapewne wizje stawały się coraz silniejsze z upływem dni, kiedy zbliżał się czas ich wypełnienia, a przynajmniej tak wywnioskował brunet po krótkiej obserwacji. Każde doznanie wydawało się mocniejsze, bardziej bolesne oraz intensywne.

Z drugiej strony, Grantaire zdawał sobie sprawę, że podczas takiej wizji Enjolras niekoniecznie był świadomy tego, że bynajmniej nie znajdował się chwilowo w żadnym niebezpieczeństwie. Jedynym sposobem na wydostanie się z koszmaru było przemówienie mu do rozsądku, aby ten się obudził.

„ _Enjolras.”_

„ _Nie róbcie tego, proszę. Nie krzywdźcie mnie. Miałem... Chciałem tyle zmienić. Ja... Nie zrobiłem nic złego. Naprawdę.”_

Serce Grantaire'a złamało się odrobinę.

„ _Enjolras, nic ci nie grozi.”_

„ _Kłamiesz”_ , syknął blondyn.

Głos artysty był delikatny, gdy ten przemawiał powoli, chcąc dotrzeć do przyjaciela przez fasadę lęku.

„ _Posłuchaj mnie”_ , zaczął łagodnie. _„Jesteś w szkole, w swoim łóżku. To tylko wizja. Nie grozi ci żadne niebezpieczeństwo. To ja, Grantaire. Obiecałem, że cię wybudzę z każdego koszmaru. Pamiętasz? Jesteś bezpieczny. Weź tylko głęboki wdech. Nic z tego cierpienia nie jest prawdziwe.”_

„ _Grantaire?”_

Enjolras brzmiał, jak gdyby wypełnił się czymś pokroju nadziei.

Serce Grantaire'a złamało się jeszcze bardziej.

„ _Tak.”_

Brunet obserwował, jak fragmenty wizji powoli rozpływały w powietrzu, a w pewnym momencie został z umysłu Enjolrasa niemal wyrzucony i było to tak nagłe, że kiedy wrócił to własnego ciała, przez parę sekund kręciło mu się w głowie. Mimo to, niemal natychmiast zerwał się z łóżka i popędził w kierunku pokoju blondyna.

Przekroczył próg bez pukania i znalazł swojego przyjaciela na skraju łóżka, zwiniętego w kłębek oraz trzęsącego się nieznacznie, podczas gdy chłopak cicho łkał. Grantaire bezmyślnie zamknął za sobą drzwi i od razu znalazł się koło Enjolrasa, zamykając go w pokrzepiającym uścisku.

Wbrew pozorom, blondyn wtulił się w ciepłą skórę Grantaire'a.

– P–przepraszam – wyszeptał. – Wiem, że nie musisz tego robić, ja po prostu... Nie wiem. Przepraszam.

Grantaire pogłaskał go po włosach.

– To nie twoja wina – zapewnił go.

– Musisz myśleć, że jestem słaby.

– Żartujesz sobie?

– Wiem, że coś nadciąga i wolę przed tym uciekać, podczas gdy mógłbym wszystko zmienić, gdybym tylko się... Nie bał – jęknął Enjolras.

Wszystkie mroczne sceny przewijały się przez jego umysł w kółko i Grantaire wiedział, że chłopak próbował coś z nich wywnioskować. Cokolwiek. Z jednej strony chciał iść ze swoimi domysłami do Valjeana, jednak obawiał się, że ten będzie chciał wykorzystać jego umiejętność, aby poznać więcej szczegółów. Równocześnie wciąż zastanawiał się, czy jego nowym kolegom z klasy coś się stanie, czy Grantaire'owi nic nie grozi... Brunet zaintrygowałby się, dlaczego został wymieniony osobno, jednak inne rzeczy zaprzątały jego głowę.

Powoli odsunął się, przez co Enjolras zadrżał, jednak nie zaprotestował. Artysta chwycił za jego podbródek i skrzyżował ich spojrzenia.

– Jesteś jedną z silniejszych osób, jakie kiedykolwiek spotkałem.

Gorzki śmiech opuścił usta Enjolrasa.

– Najwyraźniej nie masz zbyt wielu przyjaciół.

– Hej, sarkazm to moja rola, Apollo – stwierdził Grantaire z rozbawieniem.

Enjolras uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– Pewnie masz na mnie zły wpływ – odparł.

– Mógłbym mieć gorszy.

Między chłopcami zawisła niezręczna cisza i Grantaire wiedział, że wzrok Enjolrasa padł na usta bruneta, które znajdowały się tak niedaleko od jego własnych, że w jakiś sposób nawoływały do zniwelowania dystansu między ich wargami. Grantaire podziwiał swojego przyjaciela. Uważał, że ten był niezwykły, piękny, miał niesamowite przekonania i wyjątkowy pogląd na świat, a choć artysta rzadko się z nim zgadzał, wciąż potrafił odczuć szacunek względem idealistycznego podejścia.

W tamtym momencie nie chciał niczego więcej, jak pocałować Enjolrasa.

Pochylić się i móc adorować jego piękne, pełne wargi.

Ale wiedział, że blondyn potrzebował w obecnej chwili najprawdopodobniej jedynie pocieszenia, chwilowego kontaktu pozbawionego jakichkolwiek zobowiązań i Grantaire naprawdę zazwyczaj nie miałby nic przeciwko takiemu układowi. Jednak Enjolras zaczynał dla niego znaczyć coś więcej i chłopak nie wiedział, czy byłby w stanie zaakceptować taki obrót wydarzeń.

Dlatego właśnie brunet wstał w łózka, zanim cokolwiek mogło skomplikować ich relację.

– Poradzisz sobie?

Enjolras odchrząknął.

– Jasne – powiedział bez przekonania, ale to musiało wystarczyć.

Grantaire uśmiechnął się delikatnie i odwrócił na pięcie. Zdążył już złapać za klamkę, kiedy cichy głos, niemal wymuszony, zakradł się na tył głowy bruneta.

„ _Nie idź.”_

„ _Coś się stało?”_

„ _Nie chcę być dzisiaj sam.”_

„ _Mam z tobą zostać...?”_

„ _Przepraszam, to był głupi pomysł. W ogóle nie powinienem był tego proponować, i tak zrobiłeś już wystarczająco dużo, za co powinienem być ci wdzięczny.”_

Brunet pokręcił głową, znów spotykając spojrzenie rozmówcy.

„ _Zostanę, jeśli tego potrzebujesz, Enjolras.”_

„ _Dziękuję.”_

Po chwili zastanowienia Grantaire wybrał jedno z krzeseł i na nim usiadł, żałując, że nie wziął ze sobą papierosów. Zastanawiał się nad przebiegiem wydarzeń z poprzedniego dnia, sytuacją z narkotykami, których rodzaju wciąż nie mogli wydedukować. 'Ferre pobrał krew Jehana, jednak poziom tutejszej aparatury medycznej do zbadania jej zawartości nie przedstawiał się zbyt wyjątkowo. Reszta, zwłaszcza Courfeyrac, czekała na to, aż substancja opuści organizm Prouvaire'a i chłopak będzie mógł opowiedzieć wszystko o tym, co stało się poprzedniego dnia.

Nie miało to sensu, prawda?

Dlaczego Montparnasse nafaszerował rudzielca takim świństwem? Z tego, co Grantaire zobaczył, kiedy wkradł się do umysłu Jehana, wynikało, że brunet podjudzał go do używania zdolności, a następnie uderzył z zimną krwią. Co chciał następnie osiągnąć?

Grantaire swojego czasu brał narkotyki, musiał to przyznać. Nie był z tego okresu własnego życia dumny, chociaż z drugiej strony nie mógł również przyznać, że obchodziły go jakiekolwiek większe osiągnięcia. Jednak uwikłanie się w używki mocniejsze od jakiegokolwiek alkoholu w jego przypadku było negatywnym posunięciem.

Najpierw telepata myślał, że pomoże mu to w zwalczaniu niepomyślnych skutków własnych umiejętności, uciszy myśli. Nie można było opisać, jak bardzo się mylił. Z początku głosy stawały się rozmyte i niewyraźne, ale z czasem nabierały tylko siły i zaborczości. Grantaire myślał, że oszaleje, kiedy jego ciało przyzwyczaiło się do narkotyków, a umysł robił wszystko, aby je zwalczyć lub zneutralizować.

Ale zostawił ten etap za sobą.

Nawet nie wiedział, jak to zrobił. Wszystkie informacje z tamtego okresu wyparowały z jego głowy, jednak niedługo później dowiedział się o szkole i zdecydował się wziąć w garść, ponieważ być może istniał ktoś rozumiejący jego cierpienie.

„ _Grantaire?”_

„ _Tak?”_

„ _Musi ci być tam niewygodnie.”_

„ _Spędzałem noce w gorszych miejscach, Apollo. Nie przejmuj się”_ , prychnął brunet, uśmiechając się półgębkiem.

„ _Możesz położyć się koło mnie. Szkolne łóżka są duże. Prześpisz się i nie zmarzniesz.”_

„ _To takie w twoim stylu, zawsze myśleć o dobrze innych, nawet jeśli to oznacza dzielenie się kołdrą.”_

„ _Czy to zgoda?”_

„ _Jeśli się ładnie uśmiechniesz, to zdecydowanie tak. Rzadko to robisz.”_

„ _Stoi.”_

Grantaire wgramolił się na łóżko, a następnie pod kołdrę i położył się tuż obok Enjolrasa, na którego padało światło księżyca, przez co wyglądał naprawdę oszałamiająco. Początkowo artyście przeszło mu przez myśl, jak bardzo ironiczna okazała się obecna sytuacja. Zazwyczaj nie bawił się w zwyczajne związki. Jego relacje polegały na pieprzeniu się z osobami, których już nigdy więcej nie zobaczył po tym, jak rano opuszczał ich pokoje bez słowa, a kiedy wreszcie pojawiła się osoba... Ktoś niesamowity, z kim Grantaire chciałby być, jednak nie miał pojęcia, czemu ktoś taki miałby do niego cokolwiek czuć na dłuższą metę... Wtedy ich znajomość wyglądała jak zbiór dziwacznych sytuacji, niedomówień i niepewności.

Usta Enjolrasa wygięły się w szerokim uśmiechu, jednak było w nim coś również delikatnego, przez co Grantaire nie mógł od wyrazu twarzy oderwać wzroku przez o wiele zbyt długo, niż powinien.

Następnie blondyn zamknął powieki i Grantaire chciał zrobić do samo, jednak jego spojrzenie nie opuszczało błogo wyglądającego chłopaka.

Grantaire dryfował już wśród różnorakich myśli, kompletnie oderwanych od rzeczywistości, kiedy Enjolras wyznał:

„ _To był mój przyjaciel.”_

„ _Kto?”_ , zapytał zdezorientowany Grantaire.

„ _Dwa lata temu przeprowadzałem protest przy jeziorze, które moja szkoła miała zasypać, aby zbudować parking. To było dla mnie takie ważne, więc nie obchodziło mnie, że wizje jasno wskazywały na to, iż wydarzenie skończy się tragicznie, po prostu chciałem to doprowadzić do końca, znasz to uczucie?”_

Brunet nie odpowiedział, więc Enjolras kontynuował:

„ _Tak bardzo mi na tym zależało. Mój przyjaciel i ja zebraliśmy ogromną grupę ludzi i wreszcie ktoś miał nas zauważyć, dostrzec słuszność sprawy. Ale ja wciąż śniłem o tym tonącym człowieku przez tyle dni. Szarpał się, walczył o życie jak oszalały. Przeżyłem to dziesiątki razy, myśląc, że czeka to mnie i chciałem o tym zapomnieć. Wyrzucić z głowy.”_

„ _To nie twoja wina. Mutacje są ciężkie. Nie miałeś pojęcia, co mogła oznaczać twoja wizja”_ , stwierdził Grantaire, który wydedukował już kontynuację historii.

„ _Nie rozumiesz. Przeprowadziłem cały protest i nie zauważyłem, że jego brakowało. Zapomniałem o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. Akcja się udała, byłem taki ogromnie szczęśliwy, a następnego dnia oglądałem, jak wyciągali jego zwłoki z jeziora.”_

„ _Enjolras, nie mogłeś nic zrobić...”_

„ _Zwłoki piętnastolatka! Jego matka podeszła do mnie na stypie i podziękowała, że byłem takim dobrym kolegą, a ja o mało nie dostałem ataku paniki, bo to była moja sprawka. Ja go zabiłem! Może nie własnymi rękami, ale byłem w stanie powstrzymać jego śmierć i tego nie zrobiłem. Nie jestem warty twojej uwagi. Niczyjej uwagi. Bałem się wyznać to komukolwiek przez tyle czasu i obarczam teraz ciebie, chociaż zapewne jedyne, czego byś teraz chciał, to wrócić do własnego pokoju. Przepraszam.”_

Po policzku Enjolrasa spłynęła łza, a za nią następna. Chłopak zacisnął powieki i schował twarz w poduszce, aby zminimalizować własne zażenowanie. Grantaire wahał się, ale wyciągnął w jego kierunku dłoń i znów zaczął go powoli głaskać po złotych lokach. Wziął głęboki oddech.

„ _Moi rodzice mnie nienawidzili. Miałem być ich idealnym dzieckiem, ale kiedy okazało się, że sprowadzałem same problemy, przestali się mną interesować i z biegiem czasu zwyczajnie mnie zostawili.”_

„ _Nie wiedziałem...”_

„ _Wychowywałem się praktycznie na ulicy. Przez większość czasu nie wiedziałem, co się ze mną działo. Słyszałem głosy. Wciąż smutne, przygnębione, przestraszone, a ja nie mogłem nic zrobić i zaskoczę cię, faktycznie chciałem. Przynajmniej z początku. Ale to dość trudne, aby naprawić świat, kiedy ma się do dyspozycji cały pokład ludzkiego cierpienia, które ludzie zmieniają w kłamstwa, gdy puste słowa opuszczają ich usta.”_

„ _Ja...”_

„ _Słyszałem tysiące samobójczych myśli, gróźb i planów, które źli ludzie zamierzali wprowadzić w życie, aby skrzywdzić innych. Nie pomogłem im. Co mogłem zrobić? Byłem tylko dzieckiem i jedną pewną rzeczą w moim życiu była nieustanna agonia umysłu.”_

„ _To prawda, ale...”_

„ _Nie ma dnia, podczas którego nie wyobrażałbym sobie kwestii, które mógłbym zmienić, nawet teraz, kiedy już nie wierzę w poprawę świata na lepsze. Ale żyję dalej. Każdy ma swoje problemy, Enjolras. Demony, które ścigają nas, niezależnie od miejsca, w którym się znajdujemy. Ale ważne jest to, jak sobie z nimi radzimy i kto jest obok nas, aby pomóc. Ja jestem przy tobie.”_

„ _A ja przy tobie.”_

„ _Miałeś kiedykolwiek kogoś, kto cię w tym wspierał?”_

„ _Nie”_ , odparł szczerze Enjolras.

„ _W takim razie oboje mamy dużo do nauczenia się.”_

Ale w tamtym momencie jedyną odpowiednią rzeczą do uczynienia było ponowne pójście spać. Grantaire położył się na plecach, aby jego spojrzenie z blondyna przeniosło się na sufit, co mogło mu pomóc w dalszych próbach udania się na spoczynek. Jedna z jego dłoni odnalazła rękę Enjolrasa i ścisnęła jego palce.

Niedługo później obaj usnęli.


	8. Marionetka na sznurkach

Grantaire dawno nie spał tak dobrze. Do tego stopnia, że naprawdę nie wiedział, gdzie się znajdował, kiedy ktoś gwałtownie zapukał do drzwi wejściowych następnego ranka. Brunet podniósłby się oczywiście, żeby otworzyć nieoczekiwanemu gościowi, gdyby nie to, że szybko zorientował się, iż w jego objęciach leżał wciąż śpiący Enjolras. Artysta kiedyś słyszał taką hipotezę, że ponoć za każdym razem, gdy dwie osoby śpią w jednym łóżku, prędzej lub później kończą w uścisku ze splecionymi ze sobą kończynami oraz ciepłym oddechem jednego na skórze drugiego, chociaż nigdy nie był przekonany do tego stwierdzenia.

Cóż, do tamtej pory.

Blondyn miał dość mocno sen, kiedy tylko nie dręczyły go koszmary. Na dudniący dźwięk ze strony korytarza jedynie mruknął coś niezrozumiałego i jeszcze bardziej wtulił się w bardziej umięśnione ciało, mimowolnie szukając ciepła. Jego słodki zapach niemal odurzył Grantaire'a, który na sekundę zapomniał, że powinien był wstać lub obudzić śpiącego przyjaciela. Zamiast tego jedynie sięgnął w kierunku niesfornego loczka, który opadł na twarz Enjolrasa i odgarnął go delikatnie, po czym wpatrywał się w wyraz twarzy chłopaka, jak gdyby ten posiadł najwyższego stopnia poczucie bezpieczeństwa dzięki czyjejś obecności.

Dzięki obecności Grantaire'a.

Brunet wciąż zastanawiał się nad tym, czy mógł być w pewien sposób inaczej postrzegany przez swojego przyjaciela. Być może jedynie łudził się, wyłapując pojedyncze słowa z myśli Enjolrasa, ale nie potrafił przestać się zastanawiać. Czy miał szansę stać się dla niego kimś więcej? Czy w ogóle było to możliwe, biorąc pod uwagę ich burzliwą przeszłość oraz niepewne losy w przyszłości?

Albo z drugiej strony... Dlaczego blondyn w ogóle miałby się nim zainteresować? Grantaire mógłby być kimś lepszym, bardziej wartościowym, ale nie był. Od dłuższego czasu nie podjął prób, aby wyjść na prostą, przestać nadużywać alkoholu i zapanować całkowicie nad swoją niesamowicie wyczerpującą mutacją. Inni mieli swoje plany, marzenia. Co posiadał Grantaire?

Co właściwie miał do zaoferowania?

Jednak delikatny uśmiech na twarzy Enjolrasa sprawił, że serce bruneta zabiło mocniej i chłopak nie mógł przestać wmawiać sobie, że istniała jakaś szansa, iż to właśnie on był za to odpowiedzialny.

Wtedy drzwi otworzyły się na oścież, a Courfeyrac wparował do środka.

– Rozumiem, że nie jesteś rannym ptaszkiem, Enj, ale... – urwał, kiedy jego wzrok opadł na łóżko, gdzie wciąż leżeli dwaj mężczyźni. Wybałuszył oczy, a jego usta opuścił rozbawiony chichot.

Wtedy Enjolras otworzył oczy i zamrugał ze zdezorientowaniem, najpierw napotykając spojrzenie Grantaire'a. Potem dopiero zauważył, że Courfeyrac nawiedził jego pokój bezceremonialnie i niemal natychmiast wyswobodził się z uścisku, a jego policzki pokryły się głębokim szkarłatem.

Courf stanął w miejscu i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Nie wiedziałem, że jesteście tacy szybcy. No, no, chłopaki, gratuluję!

Blondyn wyglądał jak zbity pies, kiedy spuścił wzrok z zażenowaniem.

– Ale to nie tak... – wypalił, chociaż zapewne nie miał pojęcia, co powinien powiedzieć dalej. Z jednej strony nie chciał, aby jego koledzy z klasy wiedzieli cokolwiek odnośnie jego koszmarów, a przynajmniej nie więcej niż do tamtej pory. Wystarczyło mu, że dzielił się tą wiedzą z Grantaire'em. Jednak nie było również mu na rękę, aby ludzie spekulowali odnośnie jego nieistniejącego związku z przyjacielem, a Courf mógł zdecydowanie do takiego stanu doprowadzić.

Grantaire westchnął przeciągle i przetarł oczy, po czym zszedł z łóżka.

– Byłem pijany, Courf – stwierdził po prostu, jakby zgrabne kłamstwo nie kosztowało go żadnego wysiłku. W gruncie rzeczy usłyszał już ich w życiu na tyle, aby automatycznie tworzyły się w jego głowie, stanowiąc pewną drogę ucieczki w kryzysowych sytuacjach, bądź cóż, również niekoniecznie takich strasznych przypadkach. – Zasnąłem tutaj i naprawdę mało kto miałby w takiej sytuacji dostatecznie dużo siły, aby mnie przenieść do mojego łóżka. Więc możesz przestać sobie wyobrażać, jak uprawialiśmy seks.

– Wcale nie wyobrażałem sobie czegoś takiego – odparł uparcie chłopak.

– Naprawdę chcesz oszukać telepatę z migreną? – prychnął Grantaire. – Masz szalenie wybujałą wyobraźnię, ale myślę, że lepiej, jeżeli będziesz jej używał dla Jehana.

Courf niemal się poderwał w miejscu.

– Właśnie! Jehan się obudził i chce nam wszystko opowiedzieć, a 'Ferre ma wstępne wyniki badań. Czekamy tylko na was. Ubierzcie się szybko i chodźcie do salonu – zakomunikował i z tymi słowami opuścił pokój, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi głośno.

Cisza, która zapadła w pokoju była nieco nieprzyjemna, a Enjolras nie odważył się unieść wzroku, podczas gdy jego policzki wciąż były zarumienione, a wzrok niejako przerażony i Grantaire właściwie nie wiedział, czy było to bardziej spowodowane tym, że Courf przyłapał ich na czymś potencjalnie nieodpowiednim, czy może dlatego, że wyobrażał sobie jakieś obsceniczne sceny, które na dodatek artysta był w stanie z łatwością podejrzeć.

Po chwili blondyn odchrząknął.

– On naprawdę wyobrażał sobie...?

– Powinienem się domyślić, że jesteś typem, któremu słowo „seks” nie przechodzi przez gardło – odparł Grantaire z rozbawieniem.

Enjolras zmrużył powieki.

– Potrafię to powiedzieć.

– Tak? W takim razie słucham.

– Nie znaczy to, że w tym momencie mam akurat ochotę to mówić.

– Och, błagam cię! Jak ty przeżyłeś przez te wszystkie lata? Możesz powiedzieć „uprawiać słodką miłość”, po prostu cokolwiek, bo inaczej naprawdę się załamię – stwierdził z coraz szerszym uśmiechem na twarzy, a po chwili ciszy dodał: – Chociaż to, co wyobrażał sobie Courf, było raczej zwyczajnym pieprzeniem się.

Blondyn jęknął.

– Nie mogło być aż tak źle – stwierdził ze wzrokiem wbitym w poduszkę.

– Ależ ja wcale nie twierdzę, że było źle.

Spojrzenie Enjolrasa powędrowało w górę ze zdziwieniem, kiedy Grantaire z uniósł lekko brwi. Po chwili brunet odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował w stronę wyjścia.

– Idę się przebrać, chyba że chcesz kontynuować tę rozmowę – powiedział na odchodnym, a następnie zniknął za drzwiami.

*

W salonie zebrali się praktycznie wszyscy. Jedną kanapę zajmowali Fuilly i Bahorel. Pierwszy chłopak miał na kolanach zeszyt z notatkami, które drugi obserwował bacznie. Przy stole stał Combeferre, tłumaczący coś grupie z przekonaniem. Po drugiej stronie był fotel, na którym usiadł Bossuet. Joly z początku siedział na jego oparciu, ale po chwili został wciągnięty na kolana swojego przyjaciela. Drugi fotel w mniej więcej taki sam sposób zajęli Marius i Cosette, na jakich z przeciwległej strony pomieszczenia nieprzyjemnie spoglądała Eponine, która usadowiła się na parapecie, udając, że sytuacja wcale ją nie interesowała.

W centralnym miejscu znajdował się Jehan, który nie wyglądał najlepiej. Najwyraźniej nie był przyzwyczajony do żadnych używek, gdyż jego oczy były głęboko podkrążone, a cera przybrała niezdrowo blady odcień. Chłopak trzymał w ręce kubek gorącej herbaty, do której najprawdopodobniej zostały wsypane niesamowite ilości cukru, dlatego właściciel wpatrywał się w niego z niechęcią.

Courfeyrac siedział tuż obok rudzielca i co chwilę upewniał się, czy nic mu nie jest, ignorując jakiekolwiek kwestie sfery osobistej. Jehan wydawał się nie mieć szczególnych pretensji, jednak jego uśmiech był niewyraźny, odrobinę wymuszony.

Enjolras z kolei przyszedł tuż przed Grantaire'em i zajął miejsce z boku, przysłuchując się tyradzie 'Ferre'ego.

– Przeanalizowałem skład substancji, która krążyła w żyłach Jehana – poinformował tych, którzy dopiero co przybyli do pomieszczenia. – Porównałem ją w różnymi związkami chemicznymi. Narkotyki mogą być różne. Syntetyczne, półsyntetyczne, uspokajająco–nasenne, pobudzające, halucynogenne. Każde zostały w jakiś sposób sklasyfikowane i bardzo łatwo je porównać do źródeł, jakie można znaleźć w internecie lub różnych podręcznikach. Niestety to, czego doszukałem we krwi Jehana nie zgadzało się z niczym, co do tej pory widziałem. Kilka czynników możemy potwierdzić. Z pewnością ma niejakie właściwości pobudzające i halucynogenne, ale zwyczajowe normy są w jakiś sposób pogwałcone. Mógłbym je zbadać, gdybym miał lepszy sprzęt. Związki chemiczne łączą się w dość niecodzienny sposób i reagują na kod genetyczny Jehana, ale nie jestem pewien, czy tak samo stałoby się, gdyby obiekt nie był mutantem.

Bahorel przypatrywał mu się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Kiedy skończyłeś medycynę?

– Czytałem parę książek na ten temat.

Eponine przewróciła oczami.

– To ta lepsza część twoich super–mocy? Jesteś niesamowicie mądry?

– Nie sądziłem, aby to było konieczne do podkreślenia – odparł wymijająco.

– Zdecydowanie musisz nauczyć się przedstawiać od lepszej strony – stwierdziła dziewczyna z uśmiechem. – Bo „przeczytanie paru książek” w twoim wypadku wygląda zajebiście.

Combeferre wrócił spojrzeniem w kierunku wyników własnych badań, jednak na jego twarzy malowało się zadowolenie, kiedy poprawiał okulary i porządkował luźne kartki we własnych dłoniach.

W tym czasie Feuilly podniósł głowę znad osobistych notatek i zapytał:

– Montparnasse wciąż nie wrócił?

– Z tego, co nam wiadomo, to nie – odpowiedział Bossuet.

Joly westchnął.

– Ale równie dobrze może być właśnie w naszym gronie, tego nie wiemy.

Grantaire pokręcił głową.

– Wyczułbym go, gdyby był blisko nas. Musi uważać.

Przez chwilę każdy zajmował się sobą lub wymieniał ciche uwagi z personą, jaka znajdowała się najbliżej niego. Grantaire usiadł koło Enjolrasa i posłał mu porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

„ _Oni potrzebują lidera.”_

„ _W takim razie nimi pokieruj.”_

„ _Ja? Chcesz, żeby wszyscy zostali alkoholikami bez przyszłości?”_

„ _Wcale nie jesteś...”_

„ _Nie zmieniaj tematu!”_

Blondyn zmierzył pozostałe osoby w pomieszczeniu niepewnym spojrzeniem.

„ _Nie jestem pewien, czy potrafię.”_

„ _Co najgorszego może się stać?”_

„ _No cóż, mogą na przykład umrzeć.”_

„ _W tym momencie dramatyzujesz, Apollo.”_

„ _Mogę też wyjść na idiotę oraz beznadziejnego lidera.”_

„ _Jestem pewien, że twoje ego jakoś to zniesie.”_

„ _Grantaire!”_

„ _Wiesz, że żartuję. Pokieruj nimi. Poradzisz sobie.”_

Artysta subtelnie dotknął dłoni Enjolrasa, dodając mu otuchy. Pierwszym odruchem blondyna było odsunięcie się, w końcu byli otoczeni mnóstwem ludzi, a on nie przywykł nigdy do otwartego okazywania uczuć. W gruncie rzeczy nawet nie wiedział, czy w tym przypadku było co okazywać. Po chwili jednak ścisnął rękę Grantaire'a na parę sekund, a następnie powoli podniósł się z miejsca i westchnął, podchodząc do reszty.

– Potrzebujemy planu działania – zarządził.

Courfeyrac na chwilę odwrócił wzrok od Jehana.

– Dlaczego?

– Nic nie wiemy. Nie mamy pojęcia, z czym się zmagamy ani jakie są nasze szanse. Grunt to praca zespołowa. Musimy zaplanować dokładnie wszystko, co zamierzamy zrobić i określić sobie wyznaczony cel.

– Cel jest chyba oczywisty.

– Jaki?

– Chcemy skrzywdzić Montparnasse'a.

Enjolras przewrócił oczami.

Jehan wydał z siebie słaby dźwięk protestu.

– Ale on nie zrobił nic złego.

Wszystkie pary oczu zwróciły się w kierunku rudzielca, który pociągnął łyk przesłodzonej herbaty i lekko się skrzywił.

– Co się właściwie między wami wydarzyło? – spytał Grantaire ze zmieszaniem. Jako jedyny był w końcu świadkiem wydarzeń z pierwszej ręki, jednak najwyraźniej jego informacje w jakiś sposób się nie zgadały, były niepełne, bądź rozumowanie Prouvaire'a okazało się w jakiś sposób odmienne. – Parnasse cię uderzył. Wszyscy to wiemy.

Poeta skrzywił się automatycznie.

– Wytłumaczył mi, że było to konieczne, aby mnie przekonać do podania tego, po czy poczułem się tak niesamowicie – stwierdził.

– Czyli nafaszerował cię narkotykami i skrzywdził, a ty jeszcze zamierzasz go bronić? – prychnął brunet.

– Nie rozumiesz.

– Najwyraźniej.

– Percepcja po tej substancji... Była niesamowita. Potrafiłem zrobić wszystko, dostrzec każdy szczegół świata naokoło mnie. Widziałem, na jakiej zasadzie działa moja mutacja. Jakbym pociągał za sznurki i oczekiwał odpowiedniej reakcji. Naprawdę umiałem sprawić rzeczy niewyobrażalne. On chciał dla mnie dobrze, a teraz przez was się ukrywa. Nie powinniście się tak zachowywać, to karygodne.

Grantaire zaśmiał się gorzko.

– Zapewniam cię, że po kokainie twoja percepcja też się zmienia, ale nie byłbym szczęśliwy, gdyby ktoś mnie nią nafaszerował wbrew mojej woli.

Enjolras wybałuszył oczy.

„ _Brałeś kokainę?”_

„ _Nie osądzaj mojej przeszłości, Apollo.”_

Ręce Jehana zacisnęły się na kubku.

– Jesteś ograniczony – stwierdził po prostu. – Wszyscy jesteście. Być może nie macie problemów z własnymi zdolnościami. Nie wiem. Ale nie powinniście wyładowywać własnej frustracji na człowieku, którego w ogóle nie znacie.

Rudzielec wstał z miejsca nagle i skierował się do wyjścia.

Courf poderwał się w tym samym momencie.

– Jehan, nie odchodź – jęknął.

– Parnasse miał na wasz temat rację. A już w szczególności na twój! – wykrzyknął poeta w kierunku Courfeyraca i opuścił pomieszczenie.

Zanim Courf podążył w ślady rudzielca, Grantaire chwycił go za ramię i pokręcił lekko głową. Jego spojrzenie było na tyle przekonane swojej racji, że namówiło nieco zdesperowanego chłopaka do pozostania w miejscu.

– Zaraz ci wytłumaczę, co Montparnasse mówił na twój temat.

Courf zacisnął wargi mocno, ale pokiwał głową i opadł z powrotem na kanapę.

Ktoś jednak musiał za Jehanem pójść i Enjolras dobrze to wiedział. Jedno spojrzenie w kierunku Cosette wystarczyło, aby blondynka uśmiechnęła się lekko i całkowicie zrozumiała intencje.

– Sprawdzę, jak Jean się czuje.

Enjolras westchnął.

– Co wiemy? – zapytał twardo.

Marius uniósł lekko podbródek.

– Valjean nie znajduje się nigdzie na obrębie placówki od wczorajszego popołudnia.

– To podejrzane. Co jeszcze?

– Narkotyk został stworzony konkretnie dla mutantów i to bardzo niedawno – dodał Combeferre.

– Przydatna informacja. Co jeszcze?

– Montparnasse przeprowadził na Jehanie pranie mózgu – burknął Courf.

– Ukrywa się z daleka od nas, czyli albo się boi, albo ktoś mu tak kazał – stwierdził Grantaire.

Blondyn sięgnął po jedną z kartek i wolny długopis, po czym zaczął szybko pisać.

– Oto, co zrobimy...


	9. Za ścianą

Wszyscy (oprócz Courfeyraca, który po chwili wstał ze swojego miejsca dramatycznie i zanim ktokolwiek zdołał go ponownie powstrzymać, poszedł na poszukiwania Jehana) zebrali się wokół małego stolika, opisując coraz to kolejne pomysły oraz plany. Enjolras stał w samym środku wrzawy, a mimo wszystko, w jakiś zdecydowanie nienaturalny sposób był dobrze widoczny nawet z większej odległości, jednak mógł to również zawdzięczać swojej irracjonalnie czerwonej koszuli, której rękawy w pewnym momencie podwinął do łokci, po czym odgarnął złote loki i wrócił do własnego monologu.

Grantaire naprawdę cieszył się z tego, że ich grupa w jakiś sposób postanowiła zjednoczyć się w obawie przed domniemanym zagrożeniem. Osobiście w końcu namawiał Enjolrasa, aby ten stanął na jej czele, ponieważ był urodzonym liderem, nawet jeśli chwilowo świadomość taką zagubił na rzecz dość nieprzyjemnych doświadczeń.

Także Grantaire oczywiście trzymał kciuki za ich postanowienia oraz przyszłe działania. Zapewne również zdecydowałby się na dołączenie oraz przejęcie niektórych obowiązków, gdyby nie to, że w pomieszczeniu nagle zrobiło się tak przebrzydle głośno.

Każdy umysł wytwarzał niezliczoną ilość słów na minutę i emitował wszelakie obrazy, które przechodziły na wskroś przez głowę Grantaire'a z łoskotem. Brunetowi zakręciło się w głowie, więc mruknął pod nosem, że musi zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza i wyszedł z pokoju sprawnie. Nie sądził, aby ktokolwiek przywiązał uwagę do jego wymówki lub samego opuszczenia spotkania, gdyż większość była dość zaaferowana.

Na zewnątrz chłopak w rzeczy samej wziął dwa głębokie oddechy.

Pierwszy.

Drugi.

Postawił szklaną ścianę między sobą, a jazgotem, który dochodził zewsząd dookoła. W takiej sytuacji dobrze wiedział, że cudze myśli były na wyciągnięcie ręki, jednak nie atakowały jego prywatności. Zajmowało to sporo skupienia z jego strony i wymagało nieprzebywania w ogromnych, rozemocjonowanych tłumach, ale działało.

Był tylko jeden głos, który przebijał się przez barierę.

„ _Grantaire, gdzie jesteś?”_

Chłopak zacisnął powieki i potrząsnął głową. Nie potrzebował w tamtym momencie kolejnego bagażu we własnym umyśle, jednak głos Enjolrasa wkradał się subtelnie, niemal łagodząc jego zszargane nerwy. Ta różnorodność z jednej strony urzekała telepatę, lecz równocześnie sprawiała wrażenie kwestii co najmniej przerażającej.

„ _Grantaire?”_ , powtórzył blondyn, a nadzieja niejako wybrzmiała w tym jednym, konkretnym słowie.

Brunet westchnął z frustracją.

„ _Mógłbyś przestać?”_

„ _Wszystko w porządku?”_

„ _Nie twoja sprawa.”_

„ _Daj spokój, 'Taire. Nie pomogę ci, jeśli nie będę wiedział, gdzie jesteś i co się stało.”_

„ _Poradzę sobie.”_

„ _Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś był sam. Zwłaszcza jeśli się źle czujesz.”_

„ _W takim razie możesz przestać wtykać nos do nie swoich spraw i cudzych umysłów!”_

Wtedy ściana Grantaire'a pękła, a wszelkie inne osłony, które nosił na porządku dnia codziennego opadły razem z nią.

Nie był to rzecz jasna pierwszy raz, kiedy do tego doszło, zapewne również nie ostatni, jednak nigdy nie sprawiał jakiejkolwiek przyjemności. Brunet nie do końca wiedział, co się wydarzyło. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że w jednym momencie siedział razem z resztą swoich klasowych kolegów w salonie, a następnie musiał wyjść, ponieważ tracił kontrolę. Wydawało mu się, że na powrót ją odzyskał, w końcu ściana sprawiała wrażenie solidnej, a obrazy i głosy zostały stłumione. Jednak okazało się, iż było to jedynie fałszywe wrażenie, które zniknęło wraz z myślami Enjolrasa z jego głowy.

Do końca nawet nie miał pewności, czy cichy głos blondyna wciąż nie znajdował się gdzieś na pograniczu jego świadomości. Zalało go jednak tak wiele dźwięków, że wyłapanie czegoś delikatnego pośród wrzawy lamentu, płaczu, bólu oraz rozpaczliwych wrzasków było wręcz niemożliwe do zrealizowania. Grantaire nawet nie był pewien, czy wszystkie pochodziły z chwili obecnej. Niektóre mogły okazać się wspomnieniami, pochodzenie innych w sensie odległościowym zaś było w stanie przekroczyć ludzkie oczekiwania, a czasami...

Czasami brunet znów się zastanawiał, czy wszystkie były prawdziwe.

Innym razem miał wrażenie, że część żalu, czy też obezwładniającego strachu pochodziła z jego zepsutej mentalności.

Tym razem jednak hałas przeszedł wszelkie granice. Grantaire opadł na kolana i chwycił się za głowę, a jego usta opuścił przeciągły jęk. Pod jego nogami zatrzeszczał żwir, którym wypełniona była ścieżka przed budynkiem. Zawroty głowy chłopaka nabrały na sile, także ten nie mógł przez chwilę odróżnić nieba od ziemi, chociaż brzmiało to absurdalnie. W pewnym momencie stracił całkowitą orientację, a przed jego oczami rozkwitła ciemność.

*

Wyobrażał sobie, że jak się obudzi (lub raczej dostatecznie otrzeźwi własny umysł, aby zorientować się, co działo się dookoła niego), to usłyszy pikanie. Ewentualnie myśli bardzo rozzłoszczonego lub zmartwionego Valjeana. Jednak otaczała go przyjemna cisza.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że przytomność odzyskał po czasie (wciąż dość nieokreślonym), jednak samo funkcjonowanie jego psychiki potrzebowało chwili na regenerację oraz odbudowanie ściany, która oddzielałaby go od upartych myśli osób postronnych. Dodałby do tego również oszacowanie szkód, lecz nie był jedynie urządzeniem, którego części zdołałoby się łatwo znaleźć w sklepie z imponującymi przecenami. On musiał żyć ze swoimi ubytkami na komforcie mentalnym do końca własnej egzystencji i nie mógł powiedzieć, że jeszcze się nie przyzwyczaił. Wydarzenia z tamtego dnia go zwyczajnie... Zaskoczyło.

Na samym początku Grantaire pomyślał, że obudził się w spokojnym świecie umarłych i jego wyczerpane ciało będzie miało chwilę na odsapnięcie, w imię mantry na wieczne odpoczywanie, jednak była to idea stosunkowo głupia, a jej sens zmalał z czasem, kiedy chłopak usłyszał czyjś miarowy oddech.

Wtedy świat dookoła nabrał kolorów.

Nie był to jednolity huk, a jedynie plan skomplikowanego labiryntu myśli i uczuć, z którego brunet potrafił czytać, jak najsławetniejszy profesor lub badacz. Równocześnie jednak nie mógł mieć pewności, czy jeśli podąży za którymkolwiek tropem, nie zostanie wciągnięty do króliczej nory.

Oddech wydawał się coraz głośniejszy, jakby jego właściciel znajdował się tuż obok, a jednak wciąż pozostawał miękki i daleko mu było do czegokolwiek pokroju inwazyjności.

Grantaire z ciekawością otworzył oczy.

Nie zaskoczył się zbytnio, kiedy okazało się, że leżał we własnym pokoju, przykryty kołdrą do pasa starannie. Po krwi, która najprawdopodobniej lała się wcześniej z jego nosa nie było śladu. Zza zasuniętych żaluzji wyglądało mocne, jasne światło. Wszystkie meble w pokoju ułożone były dokładnie tak samo, chociaż jego butelki zostały uprzątnięte, a rysunki najwyraźniej poprzeglądane.

Ponadto Enjolras we własnej osobie siedział skulony na twardym krześle przy jego łóżku i drzemał, co musiało być jedną z najbardziej niewygodnych pozycji, jakie artysta sobie potrafił wyobrazić.

Brunet prawie się uśmiechnął.

Podciągnął się w górę, a materac zatrzeszczał pod jego wagą, przez co Enjolras niemal automatycznie poderwał się we własnym miejscu. Kiedy tylko zobaczył, że jego przyjaciel był przytomny, jego twarz najpierw ogarnęła ulga, a potem głębokie zmartwienie i cóż, była to naprawdę dziwaczna kolejność, jednak w jakiś sposób sprawiała wrażenie sensownej reakcji. Natychmiast zszedł z krzesła i usiadł na skraju łóżka, przyglądając się brunetowi badawczo.

– Jak się czujesz?

Grantaire odchrząknął.

– Lepiej. Co się stało?

– Dokładnie o to samo chciałem cię zapytać! Ja... Nie wiedziałem, co robić. Prowadziłem dalej spotkanie, ponieważ myślałem, że po prostu miałeś mnie dość, zresztą dość jasno się wyraziłeś i kiedy wszyscy rozeszli się do dalszych zajęć, Eponine zauważyła cię przed budynkiem, a ja myślałem tylko o tym, że coś poważnego mogło ci zagrażać. Podczas gdy ja pewnie byłbym w stanie temu zapobiec, gdybym wyszedł wcześniej – powiedział blondyn, po czym przygryzł dolną wargę. – Mogłeś być poważnie ranny lub o mój Boże, nawet martwy, i to byłaby moja wina...

Długi monolog sprawił, że artysta naprawdę chciał Enjolrasa przygarnąć do ciepłego uścisku i przez dobrą chwilę nie wypuszczać z własnych ramion. Jednak powstrzymał się i tylko skinął głową.

– Ile spałem?

– Jest następny dzień, tak mi się wydaje – odparł Enjolras beznadziejnie.

– Przepraszam.

Tego żadne z nich się nie spodziewało.

– Czemu?

– Wiesz, czasem tutaj – stwierdził Grantaire, unosząc palce na wysokość własnych skroni i dotykając swojej skóry lekko – jest strasznie nieprzyjemnie. Wręcz makabrycznie. Nie tylko przez cierpienie innych ludzi, ale też moje własne i nie zawsze można do tego stworzyć filozofię. Nieraz bywa zbyt głośno. Nie powinienem był mówić tych rzeczy do ciebie i nigdy, naprawdę nigdy nie mógłbym mieć cię dość. Nie mam też prawa cię w to wciągać. Bardzo mi przykro.

Blondyn pokręcił głową.

– Chcę być tego częścią.

– Dlaczego?

– Nie mam pojęcia, ale zaczynam podejrzewać, że inaczej nie potrafiłbym funkcjonować.

– Wiesz, że to zły pomysł?

– Gorszy niż siedzenie tutaj całą noc i liczenie twoich oddechów w nadziei, że po którymś z nich wreszcie się obudzisz?

– Zapewne o wiele.

Nie tyle po chwili Grantaire'a uderzyło, jak blisko siebie się znajdowali, co ich obu nagle ta myśl nawiedziła i brunet wcale nie starał się zaglądać do umysłu Enjolrasa, ale równocześnie wiedział doskonale, co się w nim kryło.

Niższy chłopak jedynie prychnął.

– Nie możesz przez to przechodzić sam!

– Twierdzi kto?

– Ktokolwiek o zdrowych zmysłach!

– Jeżeli sugerujesz, że ja nie jestem...

– Wiesz, że nie to miałem na myśli, 'Taire, nie pogrywaj sobie ze mną.

– Ja? To ty znów wszczynasz kłótnię!

Grantaire objął pod przypływem impulsu Enjolrasa w pasie i przyciągnął go do siebie, a wyraz twarzy blondyna wydawał się zaskoczony, jednak pozytywnie wyczekujący. Jego głos zniżył się do szeptu, kiedy ten odpowiedział:

– Po prostu chciałbym, żebyś mnie posłuchał.

– Nie wszyscy będą cię zawsze słuchać.

– Ale ty jesteś dla mnie ważniejszy niż wszyscy pozostali.

To był tylko moment.

Nic trwałego, ulotna chwila, podczas której wpatrywali się w swoje oczy z podobną dawką wątpliwości i jeszcze większą dozą czegoś, co można było nazwać uczuciem, być może zrozumieniem po latach poszukiwania, a możliwe, że czymś bardziej przyziemnym (choć według romantyków wychwalanym), co w pewnym momencie życia każdego czekało, choćby nie wiadomo jak burzliwe istnienie prowadziła jednostka.

Ale tamtego dnia Grantaire i Enjolras się sprzeczali.

To robili dobrze, tak jak mnóstwo innych rzeczy, które innym przychodziły z niespodzianą wręcz trudnością. Rozmawiali godzinami na tematy, których nikt inny by nie poruszył, ale oni mieli na to odwagę, chociaż chowali ją często za codziennymi trudnościami. Umieli też przeleżeć parę godzin podczas jednej nocy w ciszy, wiedząc że ten drugi jest niedaleko i robi dokładnie to samo. Z jednej strony byli obserwatorami, choć czasami nie potrafili stać bezczynnie, ponieważ wszyscy potrzebowali małego popchnięcia do działania, zaś zadaniem Grantaire'a było motywowanie Enjolrasa na sposoby wszelakie, a blondyn już potrafił poruszać niebo i ziemię dzięki swojemu wrodzonemu talentowi.

W ten sposób funkcjonowali dokładnie tak, jak powinni.

Czy warto było cokolwiek zmieniać?

Po przyciśnięciu ust do słodkich, pełnych warg Enjolrasa, Grantaire wiedział bardzo dobrze, że było warto.


End file.
